Doppelgänger
by Luz Bianca
Summary: STRAIGHT. Sebenarnya apa sih yang spesial dari Antonio sampai-sampai semua orang kecuali dirinya mengenal pria Spanyol itu? Antonio terlalu lambat untuk menyadari bahwa perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Kirana masih milikmu, Matthew." I don't own the
1. Chapter 1

Warning: OOC, USNesia, CanNesia, JapNesia, AU, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

**xXx_Doppelg****ä**nger_xXx

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Doppleg****ä**nger © thisangtjoo

**xXx_Doppelg****ä**nger_xXx

* * *

Namanya Matthew Williams. Dijuluki "_The One That Nobody Notices"_ karena sifat pendiamnya yang membuat keberadaannya sering dilupakan orang.

Tampan, lajang, berumur duapuluh tahun, mapan, bekerja sebagai editor salah satu majalah _fashion _terkemuka di New York, harusnya membuat Matthew digilai para wanita.

Ternyata tidak. Mereka malah tidak menyadari keberadaan Matthew.

Ya sudahlah. Toh, Matthew juga telah memiliki gadis impiannya yang tidak melupakan keberadaannya.

"Matthew!"

Ah, yang dibicarakan sudah muncul. Matthew tersenyum manis pada gadis Asia yang kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

Namanya Kirana Kusnapaharani. Berdarah asli Indonesia, berumur duapuluhdua tahun, berambut hitam lurus sebahu dengan ujung sedikit ikal, matanya hitam bulat dan kulitnya kuning langsat, warna kulit yang jarang ditemui di New York. Tubuhnya pendek, jika dibandingkan dengan gadis Amerika.

Matthew terus menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika gadis itu tiba di hadapannya dan tahu-tahu memukul lengannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Aduh!" senyum Matthew hilang digantikan ringisan sakit. "Ada apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku?" tanya Matthew sambil mengelus lengannya.

"Ada apa katamu? Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengedit artikel yang diserahkan Lukas padamu dan kau malah duduk-duduk santai disini?" tanya Kirana galak.

Matthew berdiri, senyum kembali tersungging di wajah tampannya. Kirana menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Aku sudah selesai mengeditnya, Kirana." Ia mengambil map coklat berisi artikel yang sudah ia edit dan menyerahkannya pada gadis berambut hitam itu.

Kirana membuka map itu dan memeriksa artikelnya. Alisnya berkerut samar namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Baguslah." Ucap Kirana sebelum memasukkan artikelnya kembali ke map dan berjalan pergi. Rok limabelas senti diatas lutut warna cokelat tua yang dipakainya bergerak melambai mengikuti entakan kakinya yang dihiasi _stiletto _krem polos. Dipadu dengan blus krem longgar berlengan panjang yang berkerut di bagian dada, Kirana tampil modis namun tetap formal.

Matthew menghela napas menatap punggung Kirana yang menjauh dan berhenti di meja salah satu rekannya, Ivan Braginski. Ia bercakap-cakap serius dengan pria Russia berumur akhir duapuluhan itu.

Gadis itu adalah atasannya di tempat kerja. Ia juga merangkap sebagai fotografer karena keahliannya yang tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata. Ia adalah putri pemilik majalah itu. Walaupun begitu, ia lebih suka dipanggil Kirana saja, tanpa embel-embel "Nona" atau "_Miss"_.

Kirana sangat cantik, namun sayangnya ia tipikal gadis tsundere sehingga para lelaki yang ingin mendekatinya menjadi gentar. Di tempat kerja ia selalu serius, jarang sekali bercanda. Ia selalu menyunggingkan senyum bisnis pada rekan-rekannya, Matthew belum pernah melihatnya menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Melamunkan Kirana, Matthew?" tanya Tiino Vainamoinen, pemuda Finlandia yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Matthew hanya tergelak. Memberi jawaban ambigu. Namun ia tahu pemuda berusia duapuluhlima tahun itu mengerti.

"Banyak lelaki yang terpesona pada Kirana, termasuk kita berdua. Tapi karena dia tsundere, banyak yang takut untuk mendekatinya, termasuk aku. Kalau kau? Apa kau takut mendekatinya?" tanya Tiino.

Matthew menyunggingkan senyum mantap, "Tidak. Di mataku, dia lucu kalau marah."

"Wow." Tiino menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang." Tambahnya.

* * *

Kirana mengatur ketinggian tripod agar sesuai dengan tinggi tubuhnya. Modelnya sedang dirias oleh Wang Yao, _make up artist _yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Baiklah. Kalau aba-aba sudah tiga, mulailah berpose." Ujar Kirana saat model itu selesai dirias.

Model cantik itu mengangguk dan memosisikan diri di depan kamera.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

JPRET! JPRET! JPRET! JPRET!

Kirana dengan cekatan menangkap momen-momen saat model itu sedang dalam pose terbaiknya. Lampu _blitz _dimatikan agar tidak menyilaukan pandangan model.

Ia juga mencoba berbagai macam sudut pengambilan gambar agar menimbulkan kesan yang berbeda pada setiap foto. Para lelaki yang bekerja sama dengannya berdecak kagum melihat aksinya.

"Bagus." Kirana mengacungkan jempolnya setelah melihat hasil-hasilnya. "Kita istirahat duapuluh menit!" katanya setelah beberapa lama sesi pemotretan berlangsung.

Kirana mematikan kameranya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ke kursi sofa merah yang tersedia. Ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di lehernya.

Lalu sebotol minuman isotonik dingin teracung ke depan wajahnya. Kirana menaikkan alisnya.

"Matthew? Sedang apa kau disini? Ini bukan divisimu." Kata Kirana dengan nada mengusir.

"Aku ingin melihat Kirana bekerja." Jawab Matthew jujur, dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Ternyata benar, Kirana memang sangat sangat berbakat." Pujinya kemudian, dengan harapan Kirana akan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jadi kau meragukan kemampuan fotografiku, hah?" bukannya tersipu-sipu, Kirana malah membentak Matthew dengan nada tinggi.

Matthew, masih dengan tangan kanan mengacungkan botol minuman isotonik, menaikkan kacamatanya dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Bakat fotografi Kirana memang sudah diketahui semua orang. Aku hanya memuji, kok. Ini minuman untuk Kirana."

"Kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu mengambilkan minuman untukku. Aku tidak haus. Sana, kembalilah ke tempat kerjamu! Cepat!" usir Kirana galak sambil mendorong botol itu ke arah Matthew, menolak menerimanya.

Matthew menyunggingkan senyum kecut sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Sesampainya di ambang pintu, ia memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang. Ia langsung ciut dan cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang itu saat melihat Kirana balik menatapnya dengan tatapan garang.

"Dasar tidak berguna. Bukannya mengurus kerjaannya sendiri, malah berjalan kesini memberikan minuman." Gerutu Kirana pada dirinya sendiri saat Matthew sudah tidak terlihat. Senyum yang nyaris tidak kelihatan tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Kirana, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di _lobby_." Ujar Selie Chelsie, seorang gadis asal Seychelles yang berambut cokelat diikat dua.

"Baiklah. Chelsie, gantikan aku sebentar." Kirana berdiri dan berjalan menuju _lift_. Ia menekan tombol lantai dasar.

Begitu _lift _berdenting membuka, Kirana melangkah menuju _lobby _yang didesain minimalis. Di sofa, seorang lelaki berambut hitam duduk membelakanginya.

"Kiku?" mata Kirana melebar. "Darimana kau tahu ini tempat kerjaku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiku itu berdiri dan tersenyum, "Aku mencari tahu. Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana."

Kiku berjalan mendekati Kirana yang diam di tempat. Kedua tangannya meraih bahu Kirana dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku rindu padamu." Bisik Kiku di telinga Kirana. Kirana merinding merasakan napas Kiku mengenai telinga dan lehernya.

"L..lepaskan aku, Kiku." Perintah Kirana agak tergagap.

Kiku tidak mengindahkan permintaan Kirana. Ia malah menyandarkan dagunya ke puncak kepala Kirana dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Wajah Kirana memerah namun ia berusaha keras mempertahankan wajah tegasnya.

"Kenapa kau minta putus dariku?" tanya Kiku sedih. "Padahal aku masih sangat mencintaimu." Lanjutnya.

"Karena aku ingin putus denganmu." Balas Kirana pendek dan ketus.

"Kenapa?

"Karena aku ingin." Ulang Kirana.

"Kenapa kau ingin begitu?"

"Karena aku memang ingin!"

"Keras kepala." Kiku menghirup aroma tubuh Kirana yang sangat disukainya. "Kesempatan kedua?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada! Sudah, lepaskan aku dan pergilah dari sini! Aku sedang ada kerjaan!" Kirana mendorong Kiku. Kali ini Kiku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga sedang ada kerjaan disini, kok." Kiku tertawa melihat Kirana yang melotot ke arahnya. "Aku ada pemotretan disini. Kau fotografer, kan? Aku ingin kau yang memotretku." Ia menatap Kirana intens.

Kirana memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak mau."

"Harus mau. Antar aku ke tempat pemotretan." Kiku menarik tangan Kirana dan membawanya ke tempat pemotretan. Kirana dengan terpaksa membimbing Kiku ke lokasi tersebut.

Kiku Honda adalah model terkenal dari Jepang. Postur tubuhnya tinggi, tegap, dan atletis. Ia termasuk model yang sangat diminati industri _fashion_. Di umurnya yang menginjak usia duapuluhlima tahun, ia menghabiskan waktunya berjalan di atas _catwalk _di seluruh dunia. Mantan kekasih Kirana.

Bagaimana Kiku bisa bertemu dengan Kirana dan jatuh cinta padanya? Ternyata Kirana pernah tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca mobil mewah Kiku dengan bola.

Bola? Ya, kau tidak salah baca. Saat itu Kirana sedang bermain sepak bola sendirian di lapangan sebelah apartemennya. Saat ia menendang, ia menggunakan kekuatan lebih sehingga alih-alih masuk gawang, bola itu malah melenceng keluar lapangan dan menghantam kaca mobil Kiku yang kebetulan sedang terparkir di depan sebuah restoran Jepang hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Kiku yang baru saja keluar dari restoran itu terkejut bukan kepalang. Kirana buru-buru menghampirinya dan meminta maaf berkali-kali sampai ia membungkuk-bungkuk. Kiku memandangi wajah Kirana yang sangat cantik dan sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya. Karena Kirana tidak mampu mengganti biaya kaca yang pecah itu, Kiku memaksanya untuk menjadi "pacar"nya selama tiga bulan. Dan Kiku ternyata benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kirana sehingga ia meminta Kirana untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kirana ternyata juga menyukai Kiku. Dan mereka pun berpacaran selama dua tahun lamanya sebelum tiba-tiba Kirana minta putus darinya tanpa alasan yang jelas sebulan yang lalu.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Kirana pelan. "Sekarang, lepaskan tanganku." Katanya dengan nada tajam.

Kiku malah memeluk lengan Kirana dan menyeringai. Ia berjalan masuk dan menarik Kirana turut serta di sebelahnya.

Semua mata langsung menatap mereka berdua. Alis-alis terangkat tinggi melihat Kiku memeluk mesra lengan Kirana, gadis paling ditakuti dan paling sulit didekati lelaki di perusahaan majalah itu.

"Ini model utamanya." Kata Kirana tegas sambil menarik tangannya agar Kiku melepasnya. Namun pemuda itu tidak mengizinkan.

"Chelsie, kau tangani dia." Kirana mengedikkan kepala ke arah Kiku.

"Aku mau kau yang memotretku." Rayu Kiku manja.

Kirana men-_death glare _Kiku. Aura sadis menguar dari tubuhnya. Kiku cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan menggigil ketakutan.

"Yao, rias dia. Chelsie, siapkan kamera." Perintah Kirana.

Yao segera merias Kiku. Yang lainnya segera mempersiapkan peralatan.

Kirana mendekati jendela kaca dan menikmati pemandangan kota New York. Orang-orang memadati kawasan pejalan kaki dan kendaraan-kendaraan bermotor memenuhi jalan raya.

Lalu sepasang tangan meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya menjauh dari meja. "Kalau kau tidak mau memotretku, maka kau harus jadi model bersamaku."

Kiku mengangkat Kirana dan mendudukkannya di depan meja rias. "Yao-san, tolong rias dia juga." Katanya sopan.

Yao nampak ragu, apalagi setelah melihat Kirana yang menatapnya garang.

"Tak apa, Yao-san. Aku yang akan mengatasinya."

Yao akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk merias Kirana. Kirana diam namun bibirnya mengerucut manyun.

"Aku tidak mau pose yang aneh-aneh, Kiku." Kata Kirana memperingati saat mereka berdua sudah siap di hadapan kamera. Kiku hanya tersenyum.

Ternyata Kirana mampu bersikap profesional. Ia menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya yang teramat langka dan berpose dengan Kiku di sebelahnya.

Kru-kru yang jarang melihat senyum Kirana langsung mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera ponselnya. Bahkan karyawan dari divisi lain ikut mengabadikan wajah Kirana dalam ponselnya.

Di tengah-tengah pemotretan, Kiku mengecup pipi Kirana. Kirana langsung kehilangan kendali atas ekspresi wajahnya. Ia melotot kaget dan pipinya langsung merona tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia menyentuh pipinya dan menatap Kiku dengan bingung.

Belum hilang keterkejutan Kirana, Kiku mengangkat punggung dan belakang lututnya. Lalu terdengar bunyi 'jepret' disana-sini.

"Kikuuuuuu!" jerit Kirana marah. Ia mengayunkan kakinya keras-keras agar Kiku menurunkannya.

"Kau ini kurus sekali, Kirana. Kau harus makan lebih banyak lagi." Celetuk Kiku sambil tertawa.

"Turunkan aku!" Kirana menggeliat heboh. Ia merasa malu sekali ditatap puluhan pasang mata dalam posisi begini.

Kiku tertawa-tawa sementara Kirana kesal luar biasa. Kirana merasa wibawanya hancur berkeping-keping di depan rekan-rekannya.

"Ng... Kiku, kurasa kau harus lihat Kirana." Kata Yao.

Kiku menoleh ke arah Kirana dan matanya membelalak kaget melihat Kirana terisak pelan dengan wajah merah padam.

Kiku akhirnya menurunkan Kirana dan gadis itu langsung menamparnya keras sekali lalu berlari keluar tempat pemotretan.

Kiku menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Itu baru Kirana-ku."

* * *

Matthew baru saja kembali dari toilet pria saat matanya menangkap sosok Kirana yang berjongkok sesenggukan di lorong yang sepi. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan.

"Kirana? Hei.." Matthew ikut berjongkok dan menyentuh pundak Kirana dengan lembut. Kirana tidak merespon.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Matthew melihat Kirana menangis. Dan ia menyadari kalau Kirana terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat menangis.

_"Sik asik, sik asik, kenal dirimu~ sik asik, sik asik─_" tiba-tiba _ringtone _Ayu Tingting berbunyi nyaring. Kirana segera merogoh saku roknya. Ada pesanbaru.

_**From: Hero Alfred**_

_ Hai! Maaf aku baru mengirimimu pesan sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk sekali sampai-sampai tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain. Termasuk dirimu. Haha._

_ Karena hari ini aku tidak sibuk, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu muka? Kita sudah lama kenal tapi belum pernah bertemu. Bagaimana?_

Kirana menyunggingkan senyum nyaris tak kasat matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia asyik mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk orang bernama Hero Alfred itu. Matthew langsung terabaikan.

_**To: Hero Alfred**_

_ Menyebalkan! Baiklah kalau kau ingin bertemu. Dimana?_

_**From: Hero Alfred**_

_Bagaimana kalau di Central Park? Aku tunggu di Bethesda Fountain Central Park sore ini jam 3._

Kirana melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Ia segera berdiri.

_**To: Hero Alfred**_

_Baiklah._

_**From: Hero Alfred**_

_:D_

Kirana bergegas menuju meja kerjanya. Sebagai putri pemilik majalah, ia bebas pulang kapan saja setelah lewat pukul duabelas siang.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Matthew di belakangnya.

"Pulang." Jawab Kirana pendek sambil memikirkan pakaian apa yang akan dikenakannya nanti.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Matthew sehalus mungkin agar Kirana tidak marah. Demi tuhan, gadis itu mudah sekali tersinggung.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar Kirana sambil menatap Matthew aneh.

Matthew berhenti dan menghela napas. Kenapa gadis itu susah sekali didekati, sih? Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak "menculik" Kirana dan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya kalau tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Kirana memandangi patung wanita bersayap yang berada di puncak. Sore ini air mancur tidak dinyalakan sehingga kolamnya kosong. Anak-anak kecil bermain gembira di dasar kolam yang dangkal.

Kirana melirik arlojinya dengan resah. Sepuluh menit sudah lewat dari waktu perjanjian dan si Hero Alfred itu belum datang.

Sore itu ia memilih mengenakan terusan selutut warna putih berhias manik di bagian dada yang ditutupi cardigan putih dan _stoking _hitam serta _wedge shoes _putih. Rambut sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai seperti biasa.

"Kirana Kusnapaharani?"

Kirana mendongak dan manik _onyx_ bulatnya bertemu dengan iris _sapphire_ cerah. Ia terlonjak berdiri seketika. Telunjuknya menuding pemuda di hadapannya.

"M-Matthew?"

xX_TSUDZUKU_Xx

* * *

Bilangnya mau hiatus tapi malah publish fic baru -_-a Yaah maafkan saya yang tidak konsisten ini. Ide ini begitu kuat muncul di otak saya ._.

Japan OOC! saya tahu kok! Tapi maaf saya nggak bisa membuat Japan IC di fic ini. Kenapa? Karena saya suka sekali Japan yang genit seperti itu :3 #pelukJapan

Anyway, review please? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: OOC, USNesia, CanNesia, JapNesia, AU, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

* * *

**xXx_Doppelg****ä**nger_xXx

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**The Omen film © Richard Donner**

**Doppelg****ä**nger © thisangtjoo

**xXx_Doppelg****ä**nger_xXx

* * *

"M-Matthew?" serunya terbata. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Matthew siapa?" pemuda di hadapannya balik bertanya. "Aku Alfred F. Jones." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Jangan bercanda, Matthew." Kata Kirana sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku serius! Aku bukan Matthew atau siapalah temanmu itu. Coba telepon temanmu itu untuk membuktikannya."

Kirana segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Matthew. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah pemuda yang kini menyunggingkan senyum menantang.

_"Halo?" _

PRAKK

Ponsel Kirana terlepas dari genggaman dan meluncur menghantam aspal begitu mendengar suara Matthew di seberang telepon. Memutuskan hubungan seketika.

Kirana, kini dengan pandangan takut, berjalan mundur. Menambah jarak di antara mereka.

"Sudah percaya? Aku ini Alfred, yang mengirimimu pesan tadi siang." Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Alfred itu membungkuk mengambil ponsel Kirana. "Ah, untung ponselmu tidak sampai rusak. Hanya tergores sedikit." Katanya setelah mengaktifkan ponsel itu dan menyerahkan kepada si empunya ponsel.

"K..kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan Matthew?" tanya Kirana.

"Benarkah? Aku mirip dengan Matthew? Entahlah." Alfred mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kalian sama-sama berkacamata." Tambah Kirana pelan. "Kalau kalian berjalan bersama, aku tidak akan bisa membedakan kalian." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Dan kalau kita terus membahas Matthew dan kemiripannya denganku, kita tidak akan bisa menikmati sore yang indah ini." Alfred melanjutkan perkataan Kirana sebelum menggamit lengannya dengan semangat, "Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Aku akan menunjukkanmu _spot _favoritku di _Central Park_."

Alfred F. Jones, seorang _American _asli yang memiliki wajah, tinggi, dan suara yang mirip sekali dengan Matthew. Namun umurnya lebih tua, melampaui Kirana─duapuluhempat tahun. Bekerja sebagai pelukis muda yang masih meniti tangga karirnya. Sangat menyukai _hamburger _dan _soda_.

Jadi malam ini mereka berakhir makan malam di salah satu restoran cepat saji paling terkemuka di Amerika yang memilih badut berambut _afro _merah yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar sebagai maskotnya.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini ya, Kirana?" tanya Alfred memandangi apartemen bercat hijau tua yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Mm. Kau mau mampir?" tawar Kirana. Alfred nampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eeerr... baiklah, sebentar saja. Hanya ingin tahu rumahmu." Alfred menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya yang kekanakan.

Menginjak lantai tiga, langkah Kirana terhenti. Matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartemennya sambil sesekali memencet bel. Ia melangkah lebih dekat.

"Matthew? Sedang apa di depan apartemenku?" tanya Kirana kemudian.

Sosok yang bernama Matthew itu menoleh dan berjengit kaget, luar biasa. Begitu juga dengan Alfred.

Kirana segera memperkenalkan Alfred pada Matthew yang nampak _shock. _

_"Ya tuhan, mereka mirip sekali! Bahkan ekspresi terkejut mereka sama persis!" _jerit Kirana dalam hati.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa..." Matthew membuka suara, matanya masih terpaku pada wajah Alfred. "Bagaimana bisa wajah kita begitu persis?"

"_Nothing's impossible, _Matthew. Kalian berdua, masuklah." Kirana membuka pintu apartemen. Kedua pria itu menurut dan memasuki apartemen Kirana yang berinterior minimalis, duduk di ruang tengah.

"Mau minum apa? Teh? Kopi? Atau mau coba _wedhang jahe?_" tanya Kirana sambil menuangkan air panas dari dispenser ke cangkir-cangkir yang telah disiapkannya.

"Kopi saja." Jawab Alfred dan Matthew berbarengan. Lalu mereka kembali bertatapan dengan takjub.

Kirana menyeduh kopi untuk kedua tamunya dan _wedhang jahe_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tengah.

"Jadi, Matthew," Kirana membuka pembicaraan sambil menyeruput _wedhang jahe_-nya. "Ada perlu apa?"

Matthew langsung gelagapan, "Itu.. saat Kirana meneleponku dan tiba-tiba putus, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Jadi sepulang kerja aku cepat-cepat ke apartemenmu untuk mengeceknya."

"Sepulang kerja?" Kirana mengerjap. "Astaga, Matthew, itu kan tiga jam yang lalu! Kenapa kau berdiri di depan apartemenku selama tiga jam? Kau kan bisa menelepon dulu!" sembur Kirana.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Tapi kau tidak membalasnya." Jawab Matthew.

Kirana segera merogoh ponselnya dan melihat ada belasan _missed call _dan pesan singkat dari Matthew. Pipinya langsung memerah.

Merasa Kirana tidak ingin bicara, Matthew segera bertanya, "Jadi, bisakah kau beritahu aku apa yang terjadi tadi sore?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Jawab Kirana datar. Matthew menaikkan alisnya namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jadi, kau rekan kerja Kirana, Matthew?" tanya Alfred.

"Mm. Kenapa?"

Alfred tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

_"Iwak peyeek~ Iwak peyeek~ Iwak peyek nasi jagung─" _nada dering _Iwak Peyek_-nya Trio Macan berbunyi nyaring, mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

"Halo? Ah, mama?" Kirana langsung berbicara dalam bahasa aslinya begitu mengetahui identitas penelepon.

Matthew dan Alfred berpandangan sebelum kembali menatap Kirana yang asyik mengobrol di telepon.

"Iya, Ma. Sudah ya? Aku ada tamu. Oke. Sayang Mama juga. Muah." Kirana menirukan suara ciuman dengan bibirnya dan tertawa pelan sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

"Ibumu?" tanya Alfred langsung. Kirana mengangguk dan menyeruput _wedhang jahe_-nya yang mulai dingin.

Alfred melirik jam dinding dan terkesiap pelan. "Astaga, aku lupa kalau aku harus menyelesaikan lukisanku malam ini. Aku..." ia berdiri.

"Harus pergi? Baiklah, tak apa. Terima kasih sudah mampir." Kirana ikut berdiri dan mengantar Alfred sampai di ambang pintu.

"Sampai jumpa. Terima kasih sudah mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku." Kata Alfred sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kirana. Kirana hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku juga harus pergi." Celetuk Matthew tiba-tiba.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Sahut Kirana.

Matthew berjalan mendekati Kirana dan menunduk mengecup kedua pipinya dengan ringan. Hidungnya sengaja ia sentuhkan dengan hidung Kirana. "Aku pergi." Katanya sebelum berjalan menjauhi apartemen Kirana.

Kirana diam terpaku. Setelah tersadar apa yang dilakukan _junior_-nya itu, ia berseru marah, "MATTHEEEWW! Beraninya kau mencium pipiku!" lalu disusul tawa Matthew.

* * *

Hari Minggu yang cerah dan damai. Semua orang nampak sangat menikmati udara pagi musim gugur yang kering dan sedikit dingin. Begitu juga dengan seorang gadis yang masih tergolek di kasur _queen size_-nya yang berseprai cokelat.

Namun sayangnya kedamaian gadis itu harus dirusak oleh bunyi klakson yang ditekan penuh nafsu dari depan gedung apartemennya.

TIIN TIIN

"Kiranaa!"

TIIN TIIN TIIIIIINN

"BERISIIIIK!"

BRUK!

"AW!" Kirana mengaduh sambil mengelus pantatnya yang beradu dengan lantai keramik kamar. Ia beringsut berdiri menuju jendela dan membukanya.

Kiku, berdiri di samping mobil biru yang kacanya pernah dipecahkan Kirana, melambaikan tangannya. Kirana mengerang pelan.

"Kirana! Ayo kita kencan!" seru Kiku penuh semangat.

"Kencan! Aku sudah bukan pacarmu lagi, Kiku!"

"Ayolah! Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan terus mengklakson!" Kiku menekan klakson keras-keras untuk menegaskan jawabannya.

"Astaga, berisik sekali!"

"Siapa sih, yang main klakson pagi-pagi begini?"

"_Sh*t! _Diamlah!"

"_Assh*le!"_

_ "_*&#^&*$^!"

Gerutuan marah dari penghuni apartemen lainnya mulai terdengar. Kirana memutar matanya sementara Kiku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Puas kau?" BLAM. Kirana membanting jendela tertutup dan bersiap-siap dengan malas.

Duapuluh menit kemudian Kirana sudah duduk di kursi sebelah kemudi dalam mobil Kiku. Ia mengenakan _celestial blouse _berpotongan tinggi dan_ cape short_ berwarna merah desain Samantha Pleet ditambah_ stoking _berwarna _lavender_ metalik dan _ankle boots_ cokelat_._

_ "__No touch, no hug, no kiss__."_ Ancam Kirana sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. Kiku hanya tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Ternyata Kiku membawa Kirana ke bioskop. Kiku segera mengantre di loket tiket dan memesan dua tiket untuk film _The Omen._

"Film apa?" tanya Kirana setelah Kiku selesai mengantre.

"_The Omen_." Jawab Kiku pendek. Kirana hanya meng-oh pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah duduk di sofa merah bioskop. Kirana memelototi Kiku yang berusaha memegang tangannya.

Lampu dimatikan dan film mulai diputar. Suasana tegang menyelimuti penonton.

"Kiku! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ini film _horror_?" bisik Kirana dengan marah.

"Kau tidak tanya, sih. Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Kiku setengah mengejek.

"T..Tidak! Aku tidak takut." Kata Kirana pura-pura berani. Kiku menyeringai melihat bibirnya yang gemetar.

Kiku melirik kedua tangan Kirana yang mencengkeram lengan sofa erat-erat. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya tertutup rapat. Kiku tertawa pelan. Senang sekali bisa mengerjai Kirana yang galak itu.

Wajah menyeramkan muncul memenuhi layar bioskop secara tiba-tiba dan Kirana otomatis memeluk lengan Kiku sambil berteriak ketakutan.

Kiku menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan balas memeluk Kirana sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu.

Dan mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai film selesai.

* * *

"Curang! Kau mengajakku nonton film _horror _padahal tahu kalau aku tidak suka nonton film _horror_!" Kirana mencak-mencak sekembalinya mereka di mobil. Kedua kakinya sedikit gemetar karena sisa-sisa adegan film itu masih membekas di ingatannya.

"Jadi kau ini penakut ya?" tanya Kiku sok polos.

Kirana cemberut berat. "Aku tidak penakut! Aku hanya tidak suka nonton film _horror!_" elaknya.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah. Kita makan siang saja. Kau mau makan dimana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Kiku memutuskan untuk makan di restoran yang bergaya Jepang dekat apartemen Kirana. Restoran itu restoran favorit mereka berdua karena mengingatkan pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kirana langsung didera gelombang rasa rindu pada masa-masa saat mereka masih berpacaran. Ia mendongak memandangi interior restoran tersebut yang bertema Jepang tradisional.

Mereka berdua memilih duduk di salah satu bilik beralaskan _tatami_ dan bantal duduk yang memiliki akses _view _ke taman khas Jepang yang berada di belakang restoran.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kiku.

"Terserah kau saja." Sahut Kirana. Ia masih terlarut pada kenangan masa lalunya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya kau langsung memesan paket _udon?_ Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku?"

Kirana memutar mata. _"Apa hubungannya?"_

"Kiku, dengarkan aku─" Kiku mengangkat kedua tangannya, menghentikan perkataan Kirana.

Kirana langsung merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi Kiku. Begitu sedih dan tersakiti.

Seringkali ia berpikir Kiku adalah pria yang sangat sensitif. Apalagi jika menyangkut masa lalu.

Akhirnya Kiku memesan paket _bento _udang untuk mereka berdua.

Selama makan mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain. Kirana tak tahu harus mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak demi mencairkan suasana kaku yang mendadak muncul.

"Kiku..." panggil Kirana.

Kiku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar _bill_. Kirana mendesah pelan dan mengikutinya.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Kiku akhirnya angkat suara. Ia berjalan di depan Kirana.

Kirana hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang sambil berusaha menjajarinya. Namun Kiku mempercepat langkahnya sehingga Kirana selalu berada di belakangnya.

Kirana menghela napas frustasi dengan tingkah Kiku yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia harus meluruskan salah paham ini.

"Nah, sudah sampa─"

Kirana meraih bahu Kiku dan membalikkannya sehingga Kiku berdiri menghadap Kirana. Ia mencegah Kiku yang akan pergi.

"Hentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu itu, Kiku." Tegur Kirana sambil menatap Kiku tajam. "Tidak ada hubungannya menu dengan perasaanku, paham? Aku hanya sedang tidak _mood_ makan apapun, jadi aku memasrahkannya padamu." Lanjutnya.

Kiku hanya diam. Ia menolak menatap mata Kirana.

"Tentang hubungan kita, aku minta maaf tidak bisa. Aku memiliki alasan pribadi yang aku tidak ingin kau tahu. Jadi kupikir lebih baik kalau kita berteman saja." Ia melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam bahu Kiku. "Oke?" ucapnya kemudian.

Kiku masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"_Astaga, susah sekali membuat lelaki _childish _ini mengerti!" _jerit Kirana dalam hati.

Kiku terbelalak saat Kirana tiba-tiba memeluknya hangat. Perasaan senang membanjiri tubuhnya namun ia masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Kirana mengurai pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Kiku. Namun lagi-lagi Kiku hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sudah? Aku pergi dulu." hanya itu yang Kiku ucapkan.

Kirana mendesah keras-keras, "Ya sudahlah! Terserah kau saja!" lalu ia berbalik dan merogoh kunci apartemen di tas tangannya.

"Siapa dia, Kirana?"

Kirana terkesiap keras. Tas tangannya terlepas dari tangan dan isinya jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Ia menatap si pemanggil dengan mata terbelalak lebar-lebar.

"Alfred?"

xX_TSUDZUKU_Xx

* * *

Di chapter pertama Matthew yang disebut. Dan di chapter kedua Alfred yang disebut. Kirana benar-benar keliatan playgirl! :D #digampar

Kirana nggak terlalu tsundere yah di chapter ini? :D maafkan saya #bows

Saya punya rencana buat bikin side story tentang hubungan JapNes di masa lalu sebelum putus. Ada yang setuju gak? Yang setuju silakan bilang di review :3 #taktik

Biasanya saya bales review-nya di PM (di A/N buat yang anonymous). Tapi sekarang saya memutuskan untuk membalas semuanya di A/N saja. Tak apa kan? :3

**Deiharu dianita.**

Saya terharu baca review anda, Deiharu-san! NethereNesia! Saya suka! Ini saya sudah update :D Tentang pairing, saya memang ada rencana buat CanNes, tapi masih belum ditentuin :D tunggu ya! ;)

**Lady Raven.**

Ayo toss dulu! ;D Hehe, maaf kalau ternyata alurnya ngga sesuai dengan apa yang anda inginkan. Saya fokusin ke AmeNesia dan CanNesia soalnya :) entahlah, saya nggak tahu mau hiatus apa nggak. Saya tergoda untuk bikin lanjutannya nih :) berbahagialah! #plak

**petite . hope.**

Ayuk ah! ;D Apa? Ada typo? Waah, benar! Padahal saya sudah mengoreksi typo-nya di Ms. Word D: Tapi sepertinya berubah sedikit setelah saya upload di FFn -_-a Anyway, makasih koreksinya hope-san ;) Kesannya kayak RomaSupein ya? Sepertinya iya -_-' #plak ini udah update! :3

**Desuyoo.**

Saya terharu (lagi) baca review anda T_T Betul sekali! Japan memang lebih keren kalau dibuat jadi seperti itu! #toss Senyum bisnis, frasa itu saya baca di Nakayoshi ;D Untuk title, silahkan disimpulkan setelah membaca chapter ini. Jangan lupa juga untuk mencari pengertian dari Doppelgänger :) Confessions of a Shopaholic! Saya sudah nonton dan sudah baca dua serial pertama bukunya :3 sangat kocak dan menggemaskan! :D

**Haruka.**

Wuah! Syukurlah, Haruka-san! Anda senang, saya puas! #plak Typo, akan segera saya perbaiki :)

**NienkBintang30.**

Kalau itu derita loe deh :p #plaakk #dibunuh Ehem, ini sudah di update ceritanya! :3 Waaii~ jangan buka-buka kartu dong :o Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? :D

**Little Lady Otaku.**

Little-san! Saya suka fic anda yang Merantau ke Gakuen Hetalia! Cepet di-update dong, saya penasaran sama Satria dan Puspa :3 :3 ehem, maaf OOT #plak Tenang saja, Canada tetep dapet porsi kok! Kan dia yang pertama muncul di chapter pertama :) Ini update-annya :) Selamat menikmati :)

**dance in storm.**

Terima kasih! UKNesia? Maaf, saya nggak kepikiran untuk memasukkan UKNesia disini :) Sudah banyak yang terlibat dengan Nesia :D #enggakrela Ini sudah di-update :3

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE KILAT! :DD

Warning: OOC, USNesia, CanNesia, JapNesia, AU, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

* * *

**xXx_Doppelg****ä**nger_xXx

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Doppelg****ä**nger © thisangtjoo

**xXx_Doppelg****ä**nger_xXx

* * *

"Alfred?" Kirana dan Alfred berpandangan. Alfred mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Alfred?" tanya Alfred. "Aku bukan Alfred." Katanya lagi.

Kirana mengerjap, "Maaf, aku salah mengenalimu. Berarti kau Matthew?"

Matthew mengangguk, "Aku ingin mengusulkan tentang perancang busana yang akan kita ulas di edisi minggu depan."

"Sekarang hari Minggu! Aku ingin bersantai sekarang!" Kirana mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Matthew.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan siang sambil membicarakan perancang busana itu. Ini penting, aku takut lupa kalau besok." Matthew menggenggam tangan Kirana, berusaha membujuk gadis itu.

"Matthew, kau bisa membedakan hari libur dengan hari kerja, bukan? Kau kan bisa mencatat usulmu itu di kertas." Kirana menyentak tangannya, "Dan lepaskan tanganku."

"Kumohon.." rengek Matthew dengan wajah memelas.

"Sudah kubilang tidak! Kau ini _demanding _sekali! Kau hanyalah bawahanku!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhir. Ia menyentak tubuh Matthew dan genggamannya terlepas.

Matthew terdiam. Ekspresi memelasnya berubah menjadi datar dan sadis. Kirana ikut diam melihat perubahan ekspresi Matthew.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Kirana mencoba bersuara, "Matt..."

Matthew mendorong Kirana dan menyudutkannya di tembok. Tatapannya tidak biasa. Terkesan dingin dan kejam.

Kirana menjadi gentar hanya dengan tatapan Matthew. Ia tidak menyangka bawahannya tersebut memiliki sisi lain yang mengerikan.

Tangan Matthew terangkat dan mencekik leher Kirana. Kirana berjengit kesakitan dan tangannya menarik tangan Matthew yang mencengkeram lehernya kuat-kuat, memutus jalannya udara.

"Matt...Matthew..." Kirana menepuk-nepuk tangan Matthew dengan panik, "B-baiklah.."

Seperti robot otomatis, Matthew melepaskan cengkeramannya dan Kirana jatuh terduduk sambil terbatuk-batuk kepayahan. Wajahnya merah padam karena kehabisan udara.

_"Matthew... kenapa?" _pertanyaan itu berseliweran di benaknya.

Belum selesai Kirana memuaskan dahaga akan oksigen, Matthew menarik Kirana berdiri dengan paksa dan membawanya pergi dalam langkah-langkah lebar yang sangat-bukan-Matthew-sekali.

Kirana hanya bisa mengikuti Matthew dengan langkah terseok-seok. Yang terbukti sulit karena ia memakai _ankle boots _berhak lima senti.

Matthew membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghempaskan Kirana ke kursi samping kemudi dan ia kemudian masuk melalui pintu satunya. Ia menggas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju luar kota.

Kirana cepat-cepat memakai sabuk pengamannya dengan tangan gemetar dan berpegangan erat pada sabuk tersebut. Seringkali ia oleng ke kanan ke kiri karena mobil berbelok tajam.

"Matthew, ja─"

"PANGGIL AKU MATTHEO!" sentak Matthew dengan kasar yang membuat Kirana tersentak kaget.

"M..Mattheo─"

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU MENYETIR!" Mattheo memukul roda kemudi. Kirana akhirnya diam dan meringkuk sejauh mungkin dari Matthew─err... Mattheo.

Mattheo menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar lalu mendorong pintu mobil kembali dengan kasar.

Kirana masih memutuskan akan keluar juga atau tidak ketika pintu yang ia jadikan sandaran terbuka cepat. Ia nyaris saja jatuh kalau tidak cepat-cepat berpegangan pada bantalan kursi.

"Mattheo! Pelan-pelan!" seru Kirana saat Mattheo menariknya paksa keluar dari mobil. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan kap mobil.

Kirana melirik Mattheo yang mengibaskan rambut pirangnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kirana dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan dilepas.

Sial, Mattheo adalah juniornya dan sekarang Kirana dibuat ketakutan seperti kelinci oleh pemuda yang mendadak aneh itu.

Ia menganggap Matthew─Mattheo─memiliki kelainan psikologis. Kepribadian ganda, mungkin?

Kirana mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mengenali tempat ia berada. Sia-sia, ia tidak tahu mereka ada di wilayah mana.

Angin mengibarkan rambutnya. Kirana memejamkan matanya dan mulai merasa rileks.

Tiba-tiba kedua lengan Mattheo melingkari tubuhnya. Kirana merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat menyadari Mattheo menyandarkan dagunya ke pundaknya.

"_I love you. Will you be my lady?"_

"Eh?" Kirana _speechless_.

Hening. Beberapa detik berlalu.

Kemudian Mattheo mendadak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kirana dengan kaget sekaligus malu. Kirana menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Hah?" Mattheo menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, "Kita ada dimana?" Ia menatap Kirana kembali, "Kapan kita kesini?"

"Apa maksudmu, Mattheo?" Kini alis Kirana berkerut.

"Mattheo? Siapa Mattheo? Apa aku punya kembaran lagi?" Mattheo balik bertanya.

"Kau..." tiba-tiba Kirana menghentikan kata-katanya saat sebuah pemahaman baru merasuk ke otaknya. "Matthew, kau kembali." Ucapnya pelan dengan gembira.

"Kau bilang apa?" Matthew menyipitkan matanya. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa berakhir memeluk Kirana. Seingatnya ia berada di apartemen Kirana menyaksikan gadis itu memeluk seorang lelaki berdarah Asia kemudian membujuk gadis itu untuk makan siang dengannya sambil membicarakan usulannya tentang perancang busana untuk edisi minggu depan ketika pandangannya tiba-tiba menggelap. Saat ia tersadar, ia sudah berada di pinggir jalan dengan Kirana dalam pelukannya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kirana cepat-cepat menggeleng. Bayangan Mattheo yang mengerikan masih terbayang di benaknya.

Matthew memandangi sekitarnya. "Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mm." Sahut Kirana.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Kirana duduk meringkuk rapat ke pintu sebelahnya seakan takut pada Matthew. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan matanya melirik Matthew dengan was-was.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Kirana?" tanya Mathew risih. Kenapa Kirana terlihat takut padanya? Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis itu?

Kirana tidak menjawab pertanyaan Matthew. Ia malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu macam kelinci terpojok.

"KALAU ORANG BERTANYA ITU DIJAWAB!"

Kirana terlonjak kaget. Matanya menatap horor pada Matthew yang meningkatkan kecepatannya sampai batas maksimum. Mattheo bangkit lagi.

"Apa jawabanmu?" desak Mattheo.

"Jawaban apa?" Kirana balik bertanya.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku atau tidak?" tanya Mattheo sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Kirana.

"Eh... i..itu..." Kirana bingung hendak menjawab apa. Kalau menjawab tidak, ia takut Mattheo akan mengasarinya. Kalau menjawab iya...

Mattheo memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan sepi yang dijejeri pohon-pohon berdaun kuning kemerahan. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan merangkak ke arah Kirana.

Tangan Kirana bergerak cepat ke arah pembuka pintu dan menariknya. Namun ternyata semua pintu mobil Mattheo memakai sistem _central lock _yang berpusat di pintu samping roda kemudi.

Tangan kanan Mattheo bergerak menyentuh pipi Kirana. Kirana merinding disko. Kepribadian Matthew yang satu ini menakutkan.

Ia semakin ketakutan begitu tangan Mattheo bergerak ke arah lehernya. Dan benar saja, apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi.

"Matt─ukh..." Kirana meringis sakit dan susah bernapas karena tangan Mattheo mencekik lehernya. Sepertinya Mattheo suka sekali menyiksa orang.

Kedua tangan Kirana mencengkeram tangan Mattheo hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia harus bisa melepaskan tangan pria itu kalau ia tidak mau mati kehabisan napas. Ditambah lagi, AC mobil mati dan semua jendela tertutup rapat.

"Hentikan...hhh..." kali ini Kirana mulai menendang-nendang panik karena pasokan oksigennya menipis. Ia harus lepas dari cengkeraman Mattheo, sekarang juga!

"Ya ampun!" cengkeraman itu langsung terlepas dan Kirana batuk-batuk memegangi lehernya yang memar.

Matthew merasa sekujur tubuhnya bagai tersambar petir saat ia terbangun mendapati Kirana berada dalam cengkeramannya, memberontak lemah. Ia cepat-cepat melepas tangannya dan gadis itu terkulai ke depan dengan kepala bertumpu pada _dashboard_.

Ada yang mengambil alih tubuhnya dan mencekik gadis itu hingga kehabisan napas.

Matthew menatap Kirana yang susah payah mereguk udara di sebelahnya. Di lehernya terdapat luka memar kemerahan yang kelihatan jelas. Matthew merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk melukai diri sendiri karena telah menyiksa Kirana.

"Kirana... a-aku sangat menyesal." Ucap Matthew lirih, patah hati melihat keadaan Kirana.

* * *

Kirana mengangkat kepalanya memeriksa lehernya di kaca. Memar bekas ulah Mattheo itu masih terlihat. Jadi ia menutupinya dengan syal berwarna merah marun.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Kirana membenahi syalnya dan membuka pintu.

"Kakak!" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua melompat memeluknya erat-erat.

"Mm, halo, Razak. Darimana kau tahu ini kantorku?" tanya Kirana sambil balas memeluk pemuda yang merupakan adik kesayangannya itu.

Pemuda berusia duapuluh tahun itu menyeringai jahil, "Aku bertanya pada Kak Kiku."

"Oh, Kiku." Sahut Kirana pendek. Kemudian ia membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilakan adiknya masuk.

"Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, kan, Kak?" tanya Razak curiga melihat ekspresi Kirana yang datar-datar saja saat ia menyebut nama Kiku. Padahal biasanya Kirana akan tersenyum malu dengan semburat kemerahan yang manis di pipinya setiap Razak menyebut nama Kiku di depannya.

"Mmm." Kirana hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Memikirkan Kiku membuat suasana hatinya yang sudah buruk jadi tambah buruk.

Razak Wicaksono, itulah nama adik kandung Kirana yang terpaut dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Berumur duapuluh tahun, kelahiran Malaysia, berambut cokelat kehitaman dan bermata hitam serta berkulit putih, lebih tinggi dari Kirana─mungkin tingginya sepantaran dengan Alfred. Bekerja sebagai fotografer _freelancer _yang cukup diminati di Malaysia. Mengidap _sister complex _akut terhadap Kirana dan sangat menyukai Kiku yang ia ketahui berpacaran dengan kakaknya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kirana sudah putus dari Kiku sebulan yang lalu.

Razak memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengunjungi Kirana sekali setiap lima bulan dan menginap di apartemennya selama dua minggu. Sekedar mengecek apakah kakaknya itu baik-baik saja, dalihnya saat ditanya mengapa.

"Kak, kenapa kau memakai syal di dalam ruangan? Bukannya pemanas ruangan sudah dinyalakan? Lagipula ini baru awal musim dingin, kan?" tanya Razak.

Tangan Kirana yang hendak meraih minuman terhenti. Ia menoleh menatap Razak yang memandangnya ingin tahu dan tersenyum ambigu.

"Ah! Jadi Kak Kiku sudah melakukannya, ya? Kapan mau menikah?" tanya Razak yang kontan membuat Kirana menyemburkan teh hangatnya.

"Eh? Menikah?" Kirana terkejut dengan fantasi liar Razak. Ia mengusap dagunya yang basah dengan tisu.

"Iya! Kalian harus menikah secepatnya agar bayi kakak nanti tidak dikira anak haram."

"Bayi?" Kirana mengerutkan alisnya, terheran-heran. "Apa maksudmu dengan bayi, Razak? Dan anak haram apaan?" ia menjitak kepala cokelat pemuda itu.

"Eh? Jadi kakak belum hamil? Kenapa?" tanya Razak sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hamil apanya! Kiku dan aku sudah putus, tahu!" seru Kirana kesal pada akhirnya.

"Putus? Kenapa? Padahal aku suka Kak Kiku."

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang pacaran sama Kiku, sana!" Kirana kemudian terdiam, "Eh! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan memperbolehkan kau jadi yaoi!"

"Padahal aku sudah mengatur rencana untuk kalian berdua. Kak Kiku sudah menyetujuinya. Bagaimana ini?" Razak merenung sendiri.

"Rencana apa?"

"Rencana makan malam untuk menyambut kedatanganku," Razak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kakak tetap datang, ya?" pintanya dengan tatapan memohon.

Kirana mendesah keras.

"Kak.."

"...baiklah."

xX_TSUDZUKU_Xx

* * *

Apakah ada typo? Kalau ada, tolong beritahu saya :) #authormager

Yey! Malaysia muncul! Canada punya alter-ego! Saya suka dark!Canada~ #pelukMattheo #dicekek

Ternyata yang muncul itu bukan Alfred, tapi Matthew! Jadi Kirana bukan playgirl disini~ #narihula

Yang nggak suka, tolong jangan bunuh saya! #sujud

Jujur, saya nahan diri waktu nulis bagian yang di mobil Mattheo itu. Soalnya saya tergoda untuk terus menulisnya hingga menyerempet gore..XDD Terus saya mikir, kalau protagonis utamanya mati, ending-nya gimana? Jadinya, saya tahan-tahan gitu #ketawanista

Oke, mau bales review dulu.

**Lady Raven.**

Ini sudah datang chapter 3 :) Saya enggak rela kalau Kirana jadi keliatan kayak playgirl disini, jadi saya menunda kemunculan Alfred dan menggantinya dengan Matthew~ #pelukMatthew Oke, tunggu side story-nya yah! #pelukcium

Ganbatte, Williams! #tebarconfetti

**Little Lady Otaku.**

Ini saya update kilat lagi :3 Ayo Little-san cepet update juga dong X) Alfred-nya agak-agak gimana? :D

**Deiharu Dianita.**

Ini saya sudah update kilat :] Bener! Bener banget kok! Sumpah, nggak bohong! Ngapain sih, saya bohong sama anda? Saya jujur, mbak! Jujur! #geplaked Ehem, maaf OOT :D

Sama-sama, saya memang niat mau bikin kok ^^ Tapi entah jadinya gimana -_-a

Saya akan terus menanti review anda, Deiharu-san! :)

* * *

Anyway, review?


	4. Chapter 4

PS: This is the last JapNes in this story :') I'm sorry for JapNes fans. Hope you like it!

PPS: Mention of Indonesian foods and designer brands yay!

Warning: OOC, USNesia, CanNesia, JapNesia, AU, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

* * *

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Doppelgänger © thisangtjoo**

**DON'T LIKE CLICK BACK!**

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

* * *

Kirana tidak menyesal menyanggupi permintaan Razak untuk makan malam bertiga dengan Kiku. Pasalnya, Razak mengajak mereka makan malam di sebuah restoran yang menyediakan segala macam masakan khas Indonesia. Kebetulan Kirana sangat fanatik terhadap masakan-masakan dari negaranya dan sulit sekali menemukan bumbu-bumbu khas Indonesia disini. Satu-satunya jalan adalah membeli dari restoran yang tentu saja harganya sangat mahal.

Karena Razak mengatakan ia akan _**mentraktir**_ mereka berdua, tentu saja Kirana senang bukan kepalang.

Malam itu Kirana mendesah kepedasan saat melahap sepiring _gado-gado_ dengan ekstra cabai. Razak menggigit daging _ayam goreng madu_ yang dipesannya. Dan Kiku mencucukkan daging _sate ayam_ ke saus kacang dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Kiku terus-terusan mengerling ke arahnya dan Kirana mengabaikannya. Ia menikmati menu makan malamnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Uhuk!" karena terlalu bersemangat, Kirana tersedak dan mengerang saat rasa panas menyerang tenggorokannya.

"Ini, minum." Kiku mendekatkan segelas air putih ke bibir gadis itu. Kirana tanpa pikir panjang langsung meraih gelas tersebut berikut tangan Kiku yang masih menggenggam gelasnya dan meneguk airnya banyak-banyak.

Razak bersiul melihat Kirana yang tidak sengaja menggenggam tangan Kiku. Namun ia langsung diam saat Kirana menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan kami-sudah-putus-jadi-jangan-harap.

"T...terima kasih." Ucap Kirana terbata-bata. Lalu ia menghabiskan _gado-gado_nya.

"Mm." Kiku tersenyum tipis dan menunduk menghabiskan satenya yang tinggal setusuk.

"Ah," kata Kiku saat saus kacang yang melumuri satenya menetes mengotori sudut bibirnya hingga ke dagu.

Kirana otomatis mengeluarkan tisu dan mengulurkannya pada Kiku. Kiku bukannya mengambil tisu, ia malah menarik tangan Kirana dan menggunakan tangannya yang memegang tisu untuk menghapus noda saus kacang di sudut bibir Kiku.

Kiku tersenyum geli melihat _death-glare _dari Kirana yang kemudian menarik lepas tangannya dengan paksa.

Razak yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka berdua mendesah keras, "Serius! Kalian menikah saja, deh! Kalian berdua itu sangat cocok, tahu!"

"Razak!" tegur Kirana kesal. Namun Razak mengabaikannya.

"Kak Kiku, seharusnya kau cepat-cepat melamar kakakku saat kalian masih berpacaran! Kalau begitu, tentu kalian tidak akan seperti ini, kan!" Razak berdiri menuding-nuding Kiku dan Kirana dengan garpu peraknya. Yang dengan segera membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung restoran.

Kirana menarik tangan Razak agar ia kembali duduk namun adiknya itu rupanya sedang dalam mode bandel. Pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dari kursinya dan menepukkan tangannya sehingga para pengunjung restoran berikut pegawainya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Razak! Kembali ke kursi, sekarang!" bisik Kirana menahan malu.

"Wahai para pengunjung sekalian," Razak membuka suara, mengabaikan Kirana yang wajahnya sudah mulai merah. "Apa kalian setuju jika dua insan yang duduk di sana─" Razak menunjuk Kiku dan Kirana, "─menikah dan menjadi sepasang suami istri?"

Kontan wajah Kiku memerah dan ia berusaha menyamarkannya dengan mengangkat gelas minumannya dan berdehem pelan.

Sedangkan Kirana, yah, sudah tidak bisa dijabarkan lagi betapa merah wajahnya. Gadis itu menunduk dan membuat catatan dalam hati untuk memberi adiknya pelajaran nanti.

Para pengunjung restoran berduyun-duyun menghampiri meja mereka dan menyalami mereka satu-persatu sambil mengucapkan selamat.

Razak pun duduk kembali saat para pengunjung restoran sudah kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, menyunggingkan seringai menyebalkan pada Kirana.

TUK!

"Ouch..." dengan segera jitakan Kirana mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya.

"Awas saja kau, Razak! Akan kubocorkan semua rahasiamu pada gadis Singapura itu!" ancam Kirana.

"Siapa? Aku tidak sedang dekat dengan gadis manapun. Tidak juga dengan gadis yang kakak sebutkan tadi." Razak meleletkan lidahnya yang membuat Kirana semakin geram.

"Razak-kun," Kiku angkat suara, "Tidak baik menggoda kakakmu begitu."

Razak langsung diam dan duduk patuh. Yang tentu saja membuat Kirana kesal karena Razak lebih penurut pada Kiku daripada dirinya.

Lagu Iwak Peyek-nya Trio Macan berbunyi membuyarkan keheningan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kirana merogoh tas tangannya dan membuka _flip _ponselnya sembari mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Ah, Alfred?" Kiku dan Razak langsung menatapnya.

"Makan malam? Maaf, tapi aku sudah makan malam bersama adik dan temanku." Kirana melirik Kiku yang menatapnya intens, "Ya, ya, mungkin lain kali saja. Mm. _Bye._"

"Siapa Alfred, kak?" tanya Razak curiga.

"Teman." Jawab Kirana pendek. Razak menyipitkan matanya namun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

"Setelah ini, maukah kalian semua kuajak jalan-jalan? Kita bisa menikmati pertunjukan teater di _Broadway_, atau berbelanja di _Fifth Avenue_." Tawar Kiku.

Razak langsung mengangguk setuju dan dengan seenaknya mengatakan kalau Kirana juga pasti akan senang sekali.

Kirana tidak punya pilihan selain ikut dengan mereka berdua. Ia men-_death glare _Kiku yang coba-coba menggamit lengannya dan berjalan di sebelah Razak lalu menjitak kepalanya dengan gemas.

Mereka bertiga menonton pertunjukan teater di _Broadway, _lalu dilanjut ke acara berbelanja di _Fifth Avenue_. Kiku dan Razak sangat suka berjalan-jalan di kawasan itu karena mereka sangat suka berbelanja. Kirana juga suka berbelanja namun tidak separah Kiku dan Razak. Dan ia tidak terlalu suka berbelanja di _Fifth Avenue _karena tentu saja, harga-harga pakaian disana sangat mahal karena buatan desainer terkenal.

Mereka bertiga memasuki butik-butik mewah yang berjejer di jalan itu. Dimulai dari _L*uis V*itton_, Kiku membeli _sleeveless vest _hitam polos berpotongan keren yang harganya sudah pasti mahal sekali. Kemudian di butik _B*ttega V*neta_, Kiku dan Razak kompakan membeli sepasang sepatu pantofel cokelat berbordiran emas. Dan berlanjut ke butik-butik lainnya seperti _F*ndi, Arm*ni, Gucc*, Tiff*ny & Co., Vers*ce, _dan lain-lain. Di butik _Pr*da_, Kiku membelikan gaun putih panjang berenda dengan bordiran perak melingkar di bagian pinggang untuk Kirana. Gaun putih yang cantik itu bermodel _halter neck _sehingga membuat daerah punggung sampai pinggang atas terbuka.

"Aku tidak mau gaun yang terbuka seperti itu! Tidak!" Kirana menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras saat Kiku memaksanya masuk ke kamar pas untuk mencoba gaun tersebut. Namun Kiku bersikeras dan mengunci Kirana di dalam kamar pas.

"Kirana, cobalah! Aku janji, aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau mau menerima gaun itu!" pinta Kiku.

"Ini terlalu seksi!" Kirana mengerang dari dalam kamar pas. Kiku segera melepas pegangannya pada gagang pintu kamar pas dan membiarkan Kirana membukanya dari dalam.

"Kirana, ayo keluarlah. Aku ingin melihatmu." Ujar Kiku saat Kirana tidak kunjung keluar.

"Ayolah, kakak!" Razak ikut berseru.

Akhirnya pintu kamar pas terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis bergaun putih yang duduk berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kiku menarik lengan Kirana dengan lembut agar gadis itu mau berdiri. Kirana akhirnya berdiri walau enggan.

_"So... so... beautiful..._" desah pegawai butik yang bertugas membantu mereka bertiga.

Kiku dan Razak terpana. Kirana sangat cantik mengenakan gaun itu. Rambutnya yang panjangnya sebahu entah kenapa nampak lebih indah dari biasanya, membingkai wajahnya yang sangat cantik. Gaun itu membalut tubuh rampingnya dengan pas, membuatnya nampak seperti _Cinderella _namun tanpa mahkota.

"Aku... aku beli gaun ini!" ucap Kiku tertahan.

Kirana mengusap belakang lehernya dengan gugup dan gelisah, "Aku mau ganti baju!"

Tangan Kiku menahan Kirana yang akan menutup pintu kamar pas. "B-bolehkah aku memotretmu?"

Kirana menunduk malu tapi akhirnya ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pintu. Kiku mengeluarkan ponsel _android_-nya dan memotret Kirana beberapa kali. Ia maju lebih dekat dan memotret wajah Kirana yang merona.

"Sudah cukup!" Kirana mendorong Kiku menjauh dan ia menutup pintu kamar pas.

Kirana dengan cepat mengganti gaunnya dengan _sweater_ hangat warna putih yang ditutupi jaket panjang berwarna senada dan celana _jeans _hitam serta penutup kepala berbahan bulu warna putih.

Kiku menyerahkan tas karton berisi gaun tadi pada Kirana dan mengajak mereka berdua untuk pulang.

Mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk bersenang-senang sebentar di _Times Square _sebelum pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Razak langsung menghambur masuk ke kamar sementara Kirana dibantu Kiku membawa tas-tas belanjaan mereka berdua. Memang dasar adik bandel.

Kirana menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya setelah tas-tas belanjanya sudah aman di atas meja. Ia berbalik dan menghadap Kiku yang sedari tadi tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ngg..." Kirana menunduk memandangi lantai salmon apartemennya, "..terima kasih untuk malam ini. S-sangat menyenangkan." Ucapnya kemudian sembari mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke arah lain.

Senyum Kiku melebar, "Sama-sama, Kirana-chan."

Hening. Kiku dan Kirana berdiri berhadapan dalam diam. Kiku masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya dan Kirana bingung harus berbuat apa agar lelaki itu mau pergi.

Merasa risih dengan tatapan Kiku, Kirana bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Tangan Kiku terangkat mengelus pipi Kirana. Tangannya yang lain memegang pundak Kirana dan menariknya mendekat. Kirana terpaksa menahan keinginannya untuk menepis tangan Kiku karena ia tahu ini adalah sentuhan terakhir dari pemuda itu. Jadi ia diam dan membiarkan Kiku memeluknya.

"Berat sekali berpisah denganmu. Tapi karena ini yang kau inginkan, maka aku terpaksa merelakannya." Bisik Kiku, "Kiku Honda mencintai Kirana Kusnapaharani, kau tahu? Dan malam ini Kiku Honda akan merelakan kepergian Kirana Kusnapaharani, dengan berat hati."

Kirana tersentak saat Kiku mengecup keningnya lama sekali. Apalagi setelah menyadari air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Kirana mengerjap-ngerjap. _Kenapa aku menangis?_

Sesaat kemudian, pelukan Kiku terurai dan Kiku menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia membungkukkan badan dan berbalik pergi dengan langkah lebar setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"_Arigatou, Kirana-chan. Sayonara..." _

BLAM

Air mata Kirana mengalir deras tanpa bisa dicegah. Kirana menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakannya yang hampir melompat dari tenggorokan.

"Kenapa..." tangan Kirana bergerak menyentuh dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit. Suaranya bergetar, "Kenapa rasanya sakit?"

* * *

Di luar salju turun. Suhu langsung turun drastis hingga mencapai 6 derajat _Celcius_. Kirana menaikkan selimut tebal yang membungkus dirinya dan Razak.

Bunyi apa itu?

Kirana membuka matanya sedikit, mencari sumber bunyi gemeretuk yang aneh itu. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya terbuka lebar menyadari bunyi itu berasal dari Razak.

Kirana menoleh ke arah Razak dan mendapati adiknya itu menggenggam ujung selimut dengan tubuh gemetaran. Giginya bergemeretuk dan wajahnya pucat.

Kirana memegang pipi Razak dan terkejut merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang dingin. Padahal ia sudah menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan memakai selimut tebal berlapis ganda itu.

"K-k-kakak..." rintih Razak.

Kirana bangkit dari tidurnya dan pergi ke dapur lalu kembali dengan segelas air hangat dari _dispenser_. Ia membangunkan Razak dan mendekatkan gelas ke mulutnya yang sedikit membiru.

"Minum, Razak. Ini akan menghangatkanmu." Ucap Kirana dan Razak meminumnya sampai habis.

Kirana naik lagi ke kasur dan kini ia memeluk Razak erat-erat, berbagi kehangatan[1].

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Razak menempelkan kepalanya lengan Kirana dan menggumam pelan. Tubuhnya masih gemetar namun giginya sudah tidak bergemeretuk. Kirana tersenyum dan mengelus kepala adik lelakinya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Tidurlah."

Mata sepasang kakak-beradik itu perlahan mulai terpejam seiring berjalannya waktu.

xX_TSUDZUKU_Xx

* * *

[1] Menurut sumber yang saya baca, salah satu cara terampuh untuk mengatasi kedinginan adalah saling bertukar panas tubuh.

Aaah! Chapter yang menghangatkan hati, ya? Eh, tidak? Ya sudah~ :D #plak

Chapter ini saya buat di tengah-tengah kesibukan UKK lho! Jangan bilang-bilang orang tua saya, ya? #ngeles #dijewermama

Apakah ada typo? Tolong bilang pada saya melalui review :) #taktik

Seperti yang saya bilang di atas, ini adalah JapNes terakhir. Jadi saya ingin memanjakan penggemar JapNes untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kalau JapNes fans nggak ngerasa dimanja, ya sudah~ #apaan #gampared

Nah, chapter-chapter berikutnya akan berfokus pada si kembar dan Kirana :3

Oh iya! Saya buat polling di akun saya (my first polling!), tolong di-cek ya! Polling itu sedikit-banyak juga akan mempengaruhi saya untuk menentukan endingnya :D

Balesan Review:

**Lady Raven. **

Saya suka Mattheo! Dia jadi keliatan seksi gimanaaa gitu #authorpiktor

Ini sudah diupdate :) cek polling saya yaa? :D

**Little Lady Otaku.**

Oh ya? Benarkah akan begitu? We'll see... #evilsmirk

Cinta segilima? :O Kiku sudah nggak ada lagi kok :D #digamparkiku

Ini sudah diupdate :D cek polling saya yaa?

**Wtever **

Well, thanks. I just want to tell you: DON'T LIKE CLICK BACK

**Deiharu dianita.**

Waah? Deiharu-san suka Mattheo? Waaaai~ #pelukpeluk

Sama-sama :D ini sudah update lagi :3

Ah, itu kan aslinya sifat Kirana tsundere, tapi karena saya bingung jadi sifatnya kayak hilang timbul gitu D:

Saya tidak akan bosan kok! :) cek polling saya yaa?

**Desuyoo.**

Semoga chapter 4 ini tetap membuat Desuyoo-san penasaran. Semoga, semogaa~

Mari kita lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan, khekhekhee~ #smirk

ini sudah update! :D cek polling saya yaa? ;)

**petite . hope.**

Ahh, saya hanya makan masakan dari ibu dapur asrama saya kok ^_^; (Yap, benar, saya tinggal di sebuah dorm dengan sistem kelulusan seperti AK*48)

Toss dulu dong! #toss

Elpsis itu apa? Maap saya kurang tahu -_-a

Ini sudah di update! Sst, di tengah-tengah UKK loh! XDDD

Cek polling saya yaa :D

**edogawa ruffy.**

Ini sudah diupdate :D

Wah, sayang sekali keinginan ruffy-san tidak terkabulkan :/

Disini Kiku akan pergi dan tidak akan ada JapNes lagi :/ Maap yaa ^_^ #bows

Cek polling saya yaa? :D

* * *

Anyway, review? ;D

NO FLAME


	5. Chapter 5

P.S: Check my polling! ;))

Warning: OOC, USNesia, CanNesia, JapNesia, AU, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

* * *

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Doppelgänger © thisangtjoo**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

* * *

Kirana berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai tiga. Sepatu hak tiga senti yang dipakainya berketak-ketok di lantai marmer.

Ia masuk _lift _dan menekan tombol _basement_. Saat ini jam makan siang dan ia ingin pergi ke kantin di lantai _basement_.

_Ting!_

Lift membuka dan masuklah Matthew. Kirana cepat-cepat keluar sebelum pintu tertutup. Namun tangan Matthew menahannya dan ia terkesiap keras.

"Lepaskan!" Kirana menyentak tangannya dan segera menjauh dari _lift _sebelum Matthew sempat menahannya lagi.

Pintu _lift _tertutup, mencegah Matthew keluar dan Kirana bernapas lega.

Lalu tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Kirana berjengit dan berputar kaget dengan mata membelalak takut.

Ternyata Ivan. Kirana mendongak agar bisa menatap mata pria itu karena perbedaan tinggi yang sangat kentara. Tinggi Kirana hanya mencapai siku Ivan.

"Kau kenapa sih, Kirana, da?" Ivan mengerenyit. Rupanya ia yang menepuk pundak Kirana barusan. "Kau terlihat takut sekali padaku, da." Sambungnya.

Kirana memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas panjang, "Kurasa aku mau pulang saja."

"Mau kuantar, da?" tawar Ivan ramah dengan senyum _kolholz_-nya dan aura ungu penuh intimidasi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Kirana sudah terbiasa dengan pria tinggi besar berdarah Russia itu jadi ia tidak merasa takut.

"Kau gila ya? Bisa mati aku ditebas si Natalia." Kirana ber_-facepalm _saat membayangkan adik pria itu menebas kepalanya dengan pisau tajam. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "Aku bisa sendiri. Pergi makan, sana!"

Ivan mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan pergi. Kirana kembali masuk _lift _untuk mengambil tasnya.

Limabelas menit kemudian, ia sudah berada di pinggir jalan, menanti _traffic light _berubah warna. Angin musim dingin berhembus cukup kencang dan Kirana merapatkan syal yang dikenakannya. Uap berhembus dari tarikan napasnya.

Lampu berubah warna menjadi merah. Kirana dan pejalan kaki lainnya bergegas menyeberang jalan yang ramai.

TRRRT TRRRT

Ponsel Kirana yang diatur dalam mode _silent _bergetar. Kirana mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya mencari benda yang bergetar itu. Langkahnya memelan.

DUK!

Karena pejalan kaki yang menyeberang jalan sangat banyak dan langkahnya yang memelan, Kirana terdorong ke depan. Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh. Tas kerjanya jatuh dan isinya berhamburan kemana-mana. Ponselnya terlempar dan tertendang kesana-kemari. Merepotkan sekali.

Kirana cepat-cepat mengumpulkan barang-barangnya kembali. Yang terbukti sulit karena banyaknya pejalan kaki yang menyeberang dan tendangan dari orang-orang yang tidak peduli.

Lampu berubah menjadi hijau kembali dan Kirana masih terduduk di tengah jalan, merangkak mencari ponselnya. Suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga berbunyi.

Salah satu mobil berwarna _silver _melaju, nyaris menubruk Kirana jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang mendorongnya ke pinggir.

"Aduh..." Kirana mengerang sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk trotoar.

"Kirana, baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata.

Kirana mendongak dan matanya menyipit melihat pemuda itu. Mattheo tidak mungkin sebaik ini. Jadi yang mungkin adalah Matthew? Atau Alfred?

Mobil yang tadi hampir mencelakai Kirana berhenti di dekat mereka berdua. Kirana bisa melihat sesosok pirang berkacamata yang serupa dengan pemuda yang menolongnya, menatapnya sinis dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. Kirana menelan ludahnya.

"Bukankah itu Matthew?" tanya pemuda yang menolong Kirana. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Matthew dengan tidak percaya. Ia menarik lengan Kirana untuk membantunya berdiri.

Kirana tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri dan membenarkan lilitan syalnya yang melonggar akibat insiden tadi. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalan, mencari ponselnya.

Pandangannya tertumbuk pada benda kecil berbentuk persegi yang tergeletak di dekat tikungan. Benda itu berkedip-kedip dan bergetar.

"Ah! Itu ponselku!" Kirana berlari kecil ke tikungan itu dan memungut ponselnya.

Tepat pada saat itu mobil Matthew melaju. Ke arah Kirana yang masih terfokus pada ponselnya.

"Kirana, awas!" Alfred melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kirana dan menarik gadis itu ke pinggir tepat sebelum mobil Matthew menabraknya. Ia menatap marah pada mobil tersebut yang berhenti agak jauh dari tikungan.

Kirana terpaku, syok dengan maut yang hampir merenggut nyawanya dua kali. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat seiring dengan napasnya yang memburu.

Alfred melirik Kirana dan memutuskan untuk tidak melepas pelukannya mengingat tubuh gadis itu bersandar padanya sepenuhnya. Jika ia melepas pelukannya, gadis itu pasti akan jatuh.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Sudah aman." Alfred menarik Kirana lebih ke pinggir. Ia dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya sampai Kirana bisa berdiri sendiri.

"Alfred?" tanya Kirana tidak yakin.

"Iya, ini aku Alfred." Alfred mengangguk. Kirana menghela napas lega.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka berdua membuat Alfred dan Kirana menoleh.

"Alfred." nama itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

"Matthew!" Alfred langsung meledak dengan emosi. "Sadarkah kau kalau kau hampir saja mencelakai Kirana?"

Sudut bibir Matthew terangkat. Matanya kemudian berpaling ke arah Kirana yang berdiri diam di sebelah Alfred.

"Kirana, aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau mau menjadi kekasihku." Ucap Matthew dengan lantang.

Kirana mendongak kaget, "K-kau tidak punya hak untuk memaksaku, Mattheo!"

Alis Alfred berkerut, "Mattheo?"

Matthew─Mattheo menyunggingkan seringai menakutkan yang menggetarkan hati Kirana, "Percayalah, aku bisa melakukan apa saja."

* * *

BLAM

"Sudah pulang ya, kak?" Razak yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah menoleh mendengar suara pintu dibuka kemudian dibanting tertutup.

Kirana bersandar pada pintu kemudian ia merosot duduk. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepala dan ia menggeleng-geleng dengan pandangan kosong.

Razak berdiri dan berjongkok di depan Kirana. Ia menatap Kirana dengan khawatir.

"Kak? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Razak sambil meneliti wajah Kirana, "Ya ampun! Kepala kakak berdarah!"

Kirana menatapnya kaget dan menyentuhkan tangannya ke kepalanya, mencari-cari dimana lukanya. Tangan Razak bergerak mengarahkan tangan Kirana ke luka di dahinya. Kirana mengusapkan tangannya dan menghela napas melihat darah di tangannya. Pasti karena kepalanya menghantam trotoar saat ditarik Alfred tadi.

"Duduk disini, kak." Razak membimbing kakaknya duduk di sofa kemudian mencari kotak obat.

"Ssshh..." Kirana meringis perih saat kasa berbalur alkohol menyentuh luka di dahinya.

Razak membersihkan luka Kirana lalu menutul-nutulinya dengan kasa berbalur obat merah. Ia sangat bersyukur menjadi ketua ekskul PMR di sekolahnya. Ia mengikuti ekskul tersebut semata-mata untuk merawat Kirana yang ia tahu sangat tidak perhatian kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menempelkan plester dan mengembalikan kotak obat ke tempat semula, Razak duduk di sebelah Kirana, mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menatap Kirana intens─meminta penjelasan.

Kirana yang tahu sedang diperhatikan tergelak dengan nada datar, "Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau yang jadi kakak disini." Guraunya parau.

"Harus ada yang mengurusmu kalau kau tinggal sendirian. Aku melihat keadaanmu yang sangat tidak terawat saat pertama kali datang kesini." Razak terdiam, kemudian ia teringat, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kak. Ayo cepat cerita." Desaknya.

Kirana tersenyum pasrah dan menceritakan kejadian yang tadi ia alami─ia melewatkan detil-detil konfrontasi Alfred dengan Mattheo yang tergila-gila pada dirinya.

"Untung saja pemuda itu menyelamatkan kakak. Kalau tidak, kakak pasti sudah berakhir di rumah sakit sekarang." desah Razak setelah Kirana selesai bercerita.

Kirana menggumam tidak jelas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa dan melamun. Ia memikirkan cara untuk mengenali Matthew dan Alfred serta Matthew dengan Mattheo. Ah, rumit sekali.

Ia pun tertidur setelah pusing tidak menemukan jawaban. Membuat Razak kerepotan karena harus menggendongnya ke kamar.

Keesokan harinya, Kirana membuka-buka dokumen yang berisi biodata para pegawai di perusahaan majalah milik orang tuanya. Matanya bergerak-gerak menelusuri _tag _alfabet dan berhenti huruf M. Ia membuka-buka lembaran di _tag _M dan berhenti di lembar biodata Matthew Williams.

Ada fotonya.

Kirana memelototi foto berwarna berukuran 4x5 itu lebih dekat dan mencatat ciri-ciri wajahnya. Warna mata _violet, _rambut _blonde _sedikit panjang, bibir tipis merah pucat, alis yang tidak begitu tebal, hidung mancung, tulang pipi yang tinggi...

"Kirana?"

Kirana mendongak dengan sentakan cepat, merasa tertangkap basah sedang mencatat ciri wajah salah satu pegawainya. Ia menutup dokumen itu dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung. Gurat-gurat kemerahan mewarnai pipinya.

Kirana tidak melihat adanya orang di hadapannya. Jadi ia menoleh ke belakang dan bertemu pandang dengan Tiino Vainamoinen yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Apa?" tanya Kirana dengan nada datar yang terdengar dipaksakan. Ia mengenali Tiino sebagai salah satu pegawainya yang bekerja di bidang _layout_.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Tiino, melirik ke dokumen yang kini dipeluk Kirana dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sempat melihat halaman dokumen yang dibuka Kirana dan mengingatnya dalam hati.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh disini?" Kirana balas bertanya dengan nada sarkastis. Tiino menghela napas. Maksud hati ingin mengobrol sedikit dengan gadis paling diinginkan sekaligus paling sulit didekati itu, namun kata-kata gadis itu selalu membuatnya takut.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelum ini." Tiino berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak bergetar, "Sore ini ada─"

"Sesukaku mau ada dimana." Sela Kirana ketus. Ia meletakkan dokumen yang dipeluknya ke tempat semula dan berjalan melewati Tiino.

Setelah Kirana menghilang dari pandangannya, Tiino menghampiri rak dan mengambil dokumen yang tadi Kirana pegang. Ia membuka halaman yang diingat-ingatnya tadi. Matanya melebar.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum getir.

"Matthew memang hebat."

xX_TSUDZUKU_Xx

* * *

Uwaaa! Maaf pendeek! Saya kekurangan ide untuk menuliskan detail ceritanya! Maaf! #bows

Ada typo? #taktik #again

Yeeey, ada FinNes di akhir chapter! #tebarconfetti

Oke, bales review dulu:

**Kaito Subarashii.**

Makasih ya, udah mau ngereview fic ini dari chapter pertama! Si Kiku pergi ke alam baka #plak  
**  
**Nggak tahu pergi kemana. Pokoknya dia nggak akan muncul lagi di depan Kirana. That's the end of JapNes ^^

**Deiharu Dianita.**

Iya, Razak itu Malaysia :)) Waaah, Deiharu-san setuju! toss dulu! #toss

Hahaha, kasian Kirana-nya kalo Kiku masih ngejar-ngejar dia :D Secara, dia udah dibikin pusing ama si kembar Alfred-Matthew ditambah Mattheo yang sadis :3

**Little Lady Otaku.**

Saya setuju! #toss

Maaf kalo Malaysia-nya mengecewakan D: Saya buat Malaysia memang seperti itu :D

**petite . hope.**

hehehe, ada fasilitas poll di FFn. Kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan? :D

Tapi sayang, saya liat hasilnya baru ada tiga yang vote huhu T_T

Saya akan memperbaiki typo-nya :D di chap ini ada nggak? :)

Kiku saya buat pergi karena Kirana sudah cukup dipusingkan dengan Alfred-Matthew-Mattheo :DD

**cheirra-ri.**

ini sudah di-update :DD cinta Mattheo? saya juga! #toss

hahaha, oke oke, thanks ya vote-nya ;))

* * *

Review? NO FLAME!


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: OOC, USNesia, CanNesia, AU, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

* * *

**xXx_Doppelg****ä**nger_xXx

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Doppelg****ä**nger © thisangtjoo

**DON'T LIKE CLICK BACK  
**

**xXx_Doppelg****ä**nger_xXx

* * *

Musim dingin sudah memasuki bulan kedua. Hujan salju yang lebat semalam telah membuat seisi Manhattan diselimuti salju yang tebalnya dapat mengalahkan tinggi ban mobil. Mesin-mesin pengeruk salju bergerak menyapu jalanan agar dapat dilewati kendaraan. Para pejalan kaki mengenakan jaket berwarna-warni, membuat mereka nampak seperti lukisan abstrak yang berlatar putih salju.

Kirana menyibakkan rambutnya yang mulai panjang. Ia mengenakan sweter abu-abu tua bercorak putih yang dipadu dengan celana hitam berbahan tebal dan sepatu bot cokelat. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, padahal dalam ruangannya itu sudah dipasangi pemanas ruangan.

Saat ini ia tengah berdiri di depan mesin penghancur kertas, memasukkan lembaran foto yang sudah lama tidak terpakai dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya membawa tumpukan foto. Kedua manik hitamnya bergerak memandangi kertas foto yang berubah menjadi potongan kertas berukuran kecil yang kemudian bertumpuk di tempat penampungan.

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya dan Kirana mempersilahkan orang itu masuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mesin penghancur kertas.

Rupanya orang itu bermaksud memberitahukan ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya di _lobby_. Kirana mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya sebelum menemui tamunya.

Kirana hampir menjerit melihat siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Pemuda berambut pirang dan berkacamata.

"Tenang, tenang, aku Alfred." Kata pemuda itu saat melihat ekspresi Kirana.

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu kau." Kirana memaksakan tawa pelan yang datar. Nyaris saja ia lupa.

Mata Kirana bergerak memindai wajah Alfred. Mulai dari rambutnya, alisnya, matanya, dan sebagainya. Alfred tentu saja kebingungan ditatap seperti itu oleh Kirana.

Kirana berdecak pelan. _Sial, hanya warna mata dan model rambut saja yang berbeda!_

Deheman Alfred menyadarkan Kirana. Kirana mengerjap dan menyunggingkan senyum samar.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya cepat.

"Kau sibuk hari ini?" Alfred balik bertanya.

"Tidak." jawab Kirana singkat. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai objek lukisanku. Maukah kau ikut denganku ke studio?"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sekarang."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti siang? Kita bisa makan siang di luar." Pipi Alfred memerah membayangkannya.

"Boleh juga." Kirana mengangguk.

Senyum Alfred mengembang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memeluk Kirana erat-erat dan menciumi pipi Kirana bergantian.

"H-hey!" Kirana kewalahan menghadapi invasi Alfred di kedua pipinya. "Tidak usah pakai peluk mencium segala!"

Alfred melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeringai lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya sudah, itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku akan kesini lagi nanti jam setengah satu." Ia bangkit dan berpamitan pada Kirana.

"Hanya untuk hal ini kau sampai repot-repot datang ke tempat kerjaku? Lewat telepon kan bisa." Kirana berdecak.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Jawab Alfred dengan nada lembut dan senyum yang tidak biasa. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar melewati pintu kaca otomatis.

Kirana berdecak pelan dan berbalik, memutuskan untuk berkeliling mengamati kinerja karyawannya. Ia mengangguk saat disapa oleh beberapa pekerja yang berpapasan dengannya.

Perasaannya langsung tidak enak saat melewati pintu ruang _layout_. Kirana merinding dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Sebilah belati melayang di depan wajahnya dan menancap di dinding sebelah kanan Kirana, menimbulkan bunyi berderak yang menakutkan. Kirana menoleh ngeri dan keringat dingin langsung membanjiri tubuhnya.

Ia langsung tahu pelakunya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang selalu hampir membunuh Kirana selain dia?

_Dimana Matthew? Kenapa aku selalu, selalu, dan selalu bertemu dengan Mattheo?_

Kirana merindukan Matthew yang selalu tersenyum bodoh kepadanya. Matthew tidak pernah membuatnya ketakutan.

Seperti yang tengah dilakukan Mattheo di hadapannya saat ini.

Insting Kirana memerintahkannya untuk berteriak namun rasa gengsinya menolak mentah-mentah. Tidak, Kirana tidak mau dirinya terlihat kalah oleh bawahannya sendiri di mata karyawannya. Ia menahan keinginannya untuk berjalan mundur.

"Kenapa kau disini, Mattheo? Kukira divisi _layout _sedang banyak kerjaan sekarang." ucap Kirana dingin.

"Bagianku sudah selesai." Mattheo tersenyum memainkan pisau di tangannya.

Mattheo memegang pundaknya, mendorongnya ke arah dinding. Namun Kirana dengan sigap mencengkeram dan mencakar lengan Mattheo.

"Aku. Tidak. Suka. Disentuh. Seperti. Itu." ujar Kirana dengan penuh penekanan. Ia menyentak lengan Mattheo dengan kasar dan mengusap-usap kedua pundaknya.

Gerakannya langsung terhenti saat ujung pisau yang berkilat-kilat itu teracung ke lehernya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Mattheo menyentuhkan ujung pisaunya ke kulit leher Kirana yang mulus.

"Kau tidak akan berani melukaiku dengan itu, Mattheo." suara Kirana sedikit bergetar. Kedua tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Oh, ya, aku berani." Pemuda itu menggoreskan pisaunya ke leher Kirana hingga terbentuk luka sayat yang mengeluarkan darah. Kirana mengerang kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima permintaanku, sih?" Mattheo menjilat darah Kirana yang menempel di ujung pisaunya.

Kirana tidak menjawab karena sibuk meringis perih.

Mattheo mendorongnya ke tembok dan gadis itu tidak sempat melawan.

"Dimana Matthew? Kembalikan dia..."

"Matthew? Haha, dia sedang tertidur sekarang." Mattheo menggigit bibir Kirana. Kirana meringis jijik.

Kirana menginjak kaki Mattheo dan pemuda itu menggigit lehernya. Saat ia memukulnya pemuda itu menggigit cuping telinganya. Saat ia mendorongnya pemuda itu mengancam lehernya dengan pisau.

"Kau bergerak, aku juga." Mattheo tersenyum lebar, menikmati ketakutan Kirana.

Kirana memiringkan kepalanya, mengusapkan lehernya ke pundak untuk menghapus bekas-bekas basah di lehernya. Ia mengerenyit pada Mattheo.

"Kau mau lagi?" Mattheo menatap leher Kirana yang sedikit memerah akibat gigitannya tadi.

"Tid─argh!" Mattheo kembali menginvasi leher Kirana, memutus ucap penolakan gadis itu.

Kirana memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menggeleng kuat-kuat, menolak.

"Yang begini ini yang tidak boleh." Suara berat yang khas menerpa pendengaran Kirana disusul dengan terhentinya perlakuan Mattheo terhadapnya. "Kau ini seperti adikku saja."

Kirana membuka matanya dan melihat Ivan tengah mencengkeram Mattheo. Di belakangnya ada beberapa karyawan lain yang memandangi Mattheo dengan aneh. Ia memegang lehernya dan mengerang pelan saat tak sengaja menyentuh luka sayatnya.

"Kirana baik-baik saja?" beberapa pria menghampirinya dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu. Kirana tidak sempat memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkannya untuk mencegah mereka menyentuhnya. Ia terlalu kalut.

* * *

Kirana benar-benar beruntung, Razak sudah kembali ke Malaysia. Kalau belum, entah apa yang akan anak itu katakan jika melihat Kirana muncul dengan plester di leher.

Mattheo sudah diamankan Ivan entah dimana. Mungkin dimasukkan ke ruang yang sama dengan Natalia Arlovskaya, adik Ivan yang memiliki _fetish _aneh terhadap benda-benda berbahaya.

Kirana sudah memberitahu mereka bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah Matthew─hanya wujudnya yang Matthew, namun kepribadiannya bukan. Dan kini kenyataan bahwa Matthew berkepribadian ganda telah menyebar luas ke seantero kantor.

Dan Kirana dengan ceroboh telah membiarkan dirinya menangis di hadapan karyawan-karyawannya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Pasti selanjutnya mereka akan mulai berani mendekatinya. Cih.

Mendadak Kirana teringat pada Alfred. Ia menepuk keningnya keras, merutuki dirinya yang pulang lebih awal dan melupakan janjinya untuk pergi ke studio lukis Alfred.

"Ah, sudahlah. Nanti kutelepon saja untuk menjadwal ulang." Kirana mengibaskan tangannya.

Saat ini Kirana hanya ingin bermain permainan yang menggunakan bola seperti sepak bola, basket, voli, dan sebagainya. Permainan bola seperti itu memang selalu berhasil menyegarkan kembali pikirannya. Tapi dimana? Kirana memandangi jendela kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan Manhattan yang diselimuti salju dengan pandangan menerawang. Salju turun tidak begitu lebat, namun cukup membuat Kirana malas untuk keluar sendirian. Ia butuh teman...

Kirana menghela napas berat dan tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama Matthew. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengerjap bingung. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggumamkan nama Matthew lagi sembari meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada. Ia menikmati sensasi hangat yang ia rasakan setiap nama itu terucap dari bibirnya.

Ketukan di pintu mengagetkan Kirana. Ia berdiri dan membuka pintu.

"Hai. Tadi aku ke kantormu dan resepsionis mengatakan kalau kau pulang lebih awal karena ada sesuatu. Aku khawatir sekali, jadi aku ke sini. Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Dan hei! Apa itu plester di lehermu? Kau terluka." racauan Alfred langsung menerpa pendengarannya begitu ia membuka pintu. Alfred mengatakannya tanpa jeda napas.

Kirana menatapnya datar. Setelah jeda beberapa lama barulah ia angkat suara, "Sudah selesai meracaunya?"

Alfred mengangguk. Kirana membuka pintunya lebih lebar, memberi isyarat untuk segera masuk.

"Aku memang pulang duluan, maaf tidak memberitahumu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku pulang lebih awal. Aku memang terluka, tapi ini luka kecil dan aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Kirana, menjawab semua pertanyaan Alfred.

Alfred berdiri dan berjalan mengitari ruangan. Ia memandangi foto-foto yang terpajang di dalam lemari kaca.

"Aku boleh lihat-lihat, kan?" tanya Alfred. Kirana mengiyakan pelan.

Alfred melanjutkan kegiatannya memelototi tiap foto dengan serius layaknya seorang detektif. Berlebihan memang, namun Alfred tertarik untuk mengetahui masa kecil Kirana.

Tiap foto dilabeli keterangan di belakang pigura. Alfred beberapa kali meraih pigura dan membaca keterangan di baliknya. Ada satu pigura besar yang berisi kumpulan foto editan yang menunjukkan pertumbuhan usia Kirana mulai dari bayi, balita, anak-anak, remaja, hingga sekarang. Setiap foto di-_crop_ latar belakangnya dan digabungkan dengan latar belakang putih polos.

Ada foto Kirana yang sedang menendang bola ke gawang dalam posisi melayang di udara. Alfred membaca keterangannya.

_I'm good at soccer ^_^_

Alfred meraih satu pigura kecil yang letaknya cukup tersembunyi dan anehnya, dipajang dalam posisi terbalik, seolah foto itu sengaja disembunyikan. Alfred sekilas membaca keterangannya yang hanya berupa dua huruf indah K berjejer yang berada di dalam gambar hati merah muda. Alfred membalik pigura itu dan nampaklah foto Kirana dengan seorang pemuda Asia dalam pose yang cukup mesra. Kirana duduk berselonjor kaki dan tangannya bertumpu ke tanah, ia menunduk beradu tatap dengan pemuda Asia yang berbaring di pangkuannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan giginya sementara Kirana tersenyum tipis. Foto itu nampak sangat bagus karena pemotretnya berbakat dalam mengatur fokus dan cahaya.

Alfred merasa hatinya dicubit. Dikembalikannya pigura itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ia cepat-cepat beralih pada foto lain.

Tatapannya jatuh pada pigura hijau kehitaman yang menampilkan foto dua sosok Kirana yang ditaksir berumur enambelas tahun. Salah satunya berwajah lebih pucat dan terlihat sakit daripada yang satunya. Alfred mengerutkan keningnya. Ia membalik pigura itu dan menemukan nama Kirana Kusnapaharani dan Miranda Maharani tertulis disana. Ia menebak gadis yang terlihat sakit itu Miranda.

"Miranda Maharani ini siapa?" tanya Alfred sembari menunjukkan foto yang ia pegang.

Kirana menatap foto itu dan wajahnya langsung muram. "Mendiang saudara kembarku."

Saudara kembar? Alfred baru tahu kalau Kirana punya saudara kembar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alfred lagi.

Agak lama Kirana terdiam. "Ia...ia...mendonorkan jantungnya."

"Untuk?" Alfred dibuat gemas dengan jawaban Kirana yang sepotong-sepotong.

"Untukku..." Suara Kirana terdengar lirih.

Alfred mengembalikan pigura itu dan baru saja akan bersuara saat Kirana tiba-tiba bercerita, "Aku memiliki kelainan jantung sejak lahir. Klep jantungku tidak dapat berfungsi secara normal, jadi aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah beraktifitas. Tapi aku suka sekali bermain sepak bola, basket, voli, dan permainan bola lainnya sehingga aku sering melanggar batas..." napas Kirana mulai tersendat.

Alfred buru-buru menghampiri Kirana yang terisak-isak sambil menceritakan kisah tragis mereka berdua dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Miranda seorang gadis dengan jantung yang sehat, namun ia menderita gangguan fungsi otak yang membuatnya sangat lambat mempelajari sesuatu. Disaat Kirana memperoleh beasiswa non akademik di sekolah bertaraf internasional, Miranda harus puas hanya _homeschooling _dengan psikiater. Kirana yang sangat menyukai olahraga langsung bergabung dengan klub sepak bola putri dan klub basket putri. Jantungnya yang memang sudah lemah itu dipaksa bekerja terlalu keras. Hingga akhirnya jantungnya tidak kuat dan Kirana mulai sering sakit-sakitan.

Kirana masih keras kepala dengan memaksa orangtuanya serta dokter keluarga agar diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti final sepak bola putri untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menjalani perawatan. Dengan berat hati mereka mengizinkan dan Kirana unjuk kebolehan di pertandingan. Dan tim sepak bola Kirana memenangkan juara satu. Pada saat itu pula Kirana ambruk karena kondisi jantungnya yang semakin memburuk. Ia mengalami koma selama dua minggu. Kebutuhannya akan jantung donor semakin mendesak dan menyentuh nurani Miranda untuk mendonorkan jantungnya pada adik-lima-menitnya. Beruntung jantung Miranda cocok dengan tubuh Kirana. Berkat itulah Kirana mampu bertahan hidup sampai saat ini dalam keadaan sehat.

Alfred menepuk-nepuk punggung Kirana dan mengangguk berkali-kali, mengiyakan semua ucapan Kirana. Niatan awalnya untuk mengajak Kirana ke studio lukisnya batal dan ia menemani gadis itu menangis.

Hari ini, Kirana telah ceroboh membiarkan dirinya dua kali menangis di hadapan laki-laki.

* * *

Kirana punya kembaran! Miranda Maharani ini OC-ku ^^

Saya lagi kena mager nih, jadi maaf nggak bales review. Pokoknya yang minta update, ini sudah saya lakukan :D

Typo silakan lapor ke saya, dan tunjukkan dimana letaknya :D #authormales

Dah.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: OOC, USNesia, CanNesia, AU, **NESIA HAREM**, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, **Alcohol scene, **human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

_Should I change the rating up?_

* * *

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Dopplegänger © thisangtjoo**

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

* * *

Musim salju sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan kedua, Desember. Musik natal mengalun dimana-mana dan setiap toko sudah memasang hiasan-hiasan bertemakan Natal. Pohon Pinus dan hiasan-hiasannya serta lampu kecil berwarna-warni. Maklum saja, Natal tinggal menunggu beberapa hari lagi, kurang dari seminggu.

Kirana diam memandangi mesin penjual kopi yang dipenuhi pernak-pernik Natal. Ia menghela napas dan memasukkan koin ke dalam lubang yang disediakan, kemudian mengambil sekaleng kopi susu hangat pesanannya di tempat pengambilan minuman. Ia menurunkan penutup kepala berbahan bulu angsa warna putihnya yang hangat sampai telinga dan kembali berjalan.

Hari ini salju turun lagi namun tidak terlalu lebat seperti semalam. Kirana memegang kaleng kopi susunya dengan kedua tangan, menikmati kehangatannya yang menjalar sampai ke seluruh tubuh.

Siang ini ia bebas. Ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu luangnya ini untuk _photo-hunt _dan mengeditnya sesuka hati. Jalanan yang penuh dengan warna putih salju tampak sangat menarik untuk dipotret.

Kirana meletakkan kaleng kopinya di atas dinding jembatan batu dan mengangkat DSLR-nya sampai sejajar dengan matanya. Ia mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah sungai yang membeku dengan pepohonan gundul yang berjejer di sisi kanan kirinya.

Saat ia berjalan untuk mencari _spot _yang bagus, kakinya tersandung sesuatu sehingga ia terjatuh dan kameranya terlepas dari genggaman.

Kirana mengerang pelan dan meraih kameranya yang tergeletak di tengah jembatan. Untung saja kameranya tidak rusak, hanya tergores. Ia menoleh ke arah sesuatu yang membuatnya tersandung. Bukan _sesuatu_, tapi _seseorang_.

Kirana menatap orang yang duduk diam bersandar di tepi jembatan dengan kesal. Kepalanya disandarkan ke lututnya yang ditekuk. Sekilas, orang itu terlihat seperti gundukan hitam di tepi jembatan.

Kirana menatap orang itu lebih dekat. Sepertinya orang itu tertidur.

Bagaimana bisa orang ini tidur di tepi jembatan di pertengahan musim salju? Dan ia baru saja menyadari kalau orang itu tidak memakai pakaian yang tebal, hanya kaus lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan kupluk hitam.

Samar-samar Kirana mendengar suara gemeletuk. Ia memberanikan untuk menyentuh lengan orang itu dan segera menarik tangannya. Tubuh orang itu gemetaran.

"_Mister?_ _Are you okay?_" tanya Kirana sambil mengguncang pelan pundak orang itu. Ia menjerit tertahan saat tubuh orang itu limbung ke pangkuannya. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari pertolongan namun tak ada orang di sekitar jembatan.

Kirana menatap orang yang tidur di pangkuannya itu dengan gamang. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa karena ia sendiri tidak kuat menggendong orang Eropa ini ke apartemennya. Ditambah lagi apartemennya ada di belahan timur Manhattan, cukup jauh dari tempat ini.

"_Mister, _bisa berdiri? Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini." Kata Kirana dengan nada membujuk.

Setelah beberapa kali membujuk akhirnya orang itu mau bergerak meskipun sedikit. Tapi setidaknya hal itu memudahkan Kirana untuk memapah orang ini ke apartemennya.

"Disini." Kata Kirana pada sopir taksi yang membantunya memapah orang tak dikenal itu. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyuruh sopir untuk membaringkannya di atas sofa. Ia membayar ongkos dan tak lupa memberi _tip _ekstra.

Kirana melepas mantel musim saljunya dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan _baby doll _cokelat berbahan bulu. Ia menyelimuti orang tak dikenal itu dengan selimut tebal yang ia ambil dari lemarinya. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh sembarangan membawa orang asing ke apartemennya, tapi ia tak sampai hati membiarkan orang itu tergeletak membeku kedinginan di tepi jembatan.

Kirana berjongkok memandangi wajah orang itu. Ternyata seorang laki-laki muda yang ditaksir dari penampilan dan wajahnya seumuran dengan Ivan Braginski atau lebih muda sedikit. Rambutnya cokelat berantakan, berkulit kecokelatan, sedikit berjenggot dan berkumis.

"Aachoo!" tiba-tiba Kirana bersin dan hidungnya langsung menjadi gatal. Ia segera bangkit dan mencari tisu untuk menutupi hidungnya. Pasti besok ia sakit. Dari tadi pagi ia memang sudah merasa tidak enak badan sih. Inilah akibatnya nekat keluar di puncak musim salju.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kirana terbangun karena suara-suara yang terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Hmm, pasti orang asing itu sudah sadar. Ia berharap agar orang asing itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh di apartemennya.

Lalu ia batuk berkali-kali. Tenggorokannya terasa gatal dan seperti ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di dalamnya. Kirana berdehem keras.

Kirana meregangkan badannya dan beringsut bangun. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya setelah mematikan lampu tidur dan membuka jendela.

Bau makanan yang enak menyapa indera penciumannya begitu pintu terbuka. Kirana terpana mendapati meja makannya dipenuhi piring-piring berisi makanan yang sedap dipandang.

"Halo, akhirnya kau bangun juga." Kirana menoleh cepat ke arah orang yang menyapanya dengan nada yang sedemikian santun.

Kumis dan jenggotnya sudah dicukur bersih. Ternyata lelaki itu menarik juga, wajahnya terkesan berbeda dari pria Eropa kebanyakan. Rambutnya yang cokelat gelap disisir rapi, menambah ketampanan pria itu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk Kirana dengan gerakan yang anggun. Kirana duduk dengan gamang, masih terpana menatap makanan yang ada di meja.

"Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku pasti sudah mati kedinginan kalau tidak ada kau saat itu." Lelaki itu menatap Kirana dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Salam kenal, aku Antonio."

"S...sama-sama. Aku Kirana Kusnapaharani." Kirana menyambut uluran Antonio. Genggaman Antonio lumayan erat.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, bagaimana kau bisa tergeletak di jembatan?" tanya Kirana penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang," Antonio berdehem. "Tapi intinya aku kerampokan saat berada di kereta. Karena semua barangku dirampok, aku tidak punya apa-apa─bahkan uang pun tak punya─dan aku kelaparan serta kedinginan. Lalu...begitulah."

_Kasihan sekali, _pikir Kirana. _Tapi apakah aku harus membiarkan dia untuk tinggal disini untuk sementara? Bagaimana kalau Razak tiba-tiba datang? _

Kirana menghembuskan napas pelan, "Kau tinggal saja disini untuk sementara, Antonio. Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan dan jika penghasilanmu sudah cukup untuk menyewa tempat tinggal baru, kau boleh pindah dari sini."

Mata hijau Antonio melebar dan ia menatap Kirana dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Kirana menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan mulai makan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau pintar sekali memasak."

"Ah..." Antonio menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hanya hobi."

Ucapan Antonio membuat Kirana sangat terkesan. Laki-laki yang hobi memasak itu seksi, menurut Kirana. Itu karena ia menyukai─menggemari, lebih tepatnya─seorang _chef _tampan asal Indonesia yang menjadi juri di acara _M*sterchef _yang penampilannya seperti preman namun sangat pintar memasak.

Saat Kirana sedang fokus menghabiskan sarapannya, Antonio buka suara dengan hati-hati. "Err... tentang mencari pekerjaan, aku tidak bisa. Karena aku...seorang buronan."

BRUUUSH

"Uhuk uhuk!" Kirana menyemburkan suapan terakhirnya dan terbatuk-batuk parah sebelum meraih segelas air putih. "Apa? Buron?!" tanya Kirana dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya.

Antonio mengangguk, "Benar. Jadi aku mohon kau jangan memberitahu siapapun kalau aku ada disini. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengurus apartemenmu selama kau pergi. Bagaimana? Kita bisa bekerja sama kan?"

Kirana menelan ludah. Buron. Laki-laki tampan dan pintar memasak─serta uhukseksiuhuk─yang duduk di hadapannya ini adalah seorang buronan. Yang jika tertangkap akan menyeret dirinya juga karena membantu menyembunyikan orang ini. Yang hukuman kurungannya bisa sampai bertahun-tahun atau bahkan seumur hidup kalau orang ini teroris yang diincar seluruh dunia.

Kirana merinding membayangkan semua itu. Agaknya Antonio menyadari apa yang dirasakan Kirana karena kemudian ia mengatakan dirinya bukan buronan seperti yang dibayangkan Kirana.

Tapi karena Kirana sudah terlanjur cemas, ia terpaksa pura-pura 'mengancam' akan membunuh Kirana jika gadis itu berani bercerita pada siapapun. Ia sampai membuat pisau imajiner dengan jari telunjuknya yang digerakkan di depan leher.

Ia menghembuskan napas lega saat Kirana menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup.

* * *

"Ini untukmu." Lukas Bondevik mengulurkan sebuah kartu kecil yang dihiasi pita-pita bertema natal dengan wajah datar.

"Uhuk─pesta di _Element_?" Kirana menatap kartu yang lucu itu. Lukas mengangguk, "Bella yang mengadakan. Dia ingin semuanya datang kesana. Ada peta di dalamnya." Kirana mengangguk dan Lukas pun pergi untuk mengedarkan undangan.

"_Element? _Ini kan kelab ternama di Manhattan..." ujar Kirana pada dirinya sendiri. Kelab malam berarti banyak penari-penari _striptease _dan pria supermesum dan _liquor _yang dilarang oleh orangtuanya. Tapi ia diundang oleh rekan kerjanya, dan dalam tradisi keluarganya, ketika ia diundang ia harus datang demi menghormati tuan acara.

"Kirana! Kau datang nanti malam ke pestaku, kan?" tiba-tiba Bella muncul mengejutkan Kirana yang sibuk membaca kartu. Kirana terlonjak kaget dan kartu yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Err... akan kuusahakan." Kirana menyunggingkan senyum super-super tipisnya. Bella balas tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya sekilas sebelum menghilang di ujung koridor. Kirana memungut kartunya dan lanjut berjalan.

Kirana kemudian bertemu dengan Ivan di pintu masuk kantin. Ivan melihat Kirana sedang memegang kartu undangan dari Bella.

"Kau mau kujemput nanti, da?" tanya Ivan. Kirana tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja, _comrade_." Ivan balas menyunggingkan senyum psikopatnya, "Kujemput jam tujuh nanti malam, da~"

Kirana sudah terbiasa dengan senyum Ivan yang mengerikan. Ia tahu sebenarnya Ivan berniat untuk tersenyum tulus namun karena ada sedikit masalah yang disebabkan oleh masa kecilnya yang kurang bahagia sehingga Ivan selalu tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu. Rekan-rekan Kirana yang lain selalu menjaga jaraknya dengan Ivan, alasannya karena mereka takut. Padahal menurut Kirana, adik Ivan, Natalia Arlovskaya─yang kini menjadi kekasih Ivan─yang harusnya ditakuti.

"Aku pulang...uhuk...uhuk..." kata Kirana sambil terbatuk pelan. Tadi ia sempat membelikan beberapa stel pakaian untuk Antonio─baik sekali kan, dirinya?

"_Welcome back." _Balas Antonio yang asyik menonton televisi sambil menggigit tomat. Ia menoleh saat mendengar Kirana batuk. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak kok─uhuk!" Kirana menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengulurkan kantong kertas berukuran super besar dengan tangannya yang bebas sementara tangan satunya menutup mulutnya.

"Apa ini? Baju?" alis Antonio terangkat.

"Kau tidak mungkin memakai pakaian itu terus selama disini, kan?" Kirana berdeham pelan dan menurunkan tangannya. Ia tertegun mendapati noda merah di telapak tangannya.

"Ah! T...terima kasih!" Antonio berdiri dan melompat memeluk Kirana dengan senang. Kirana terperanjat dan langsung terbatuk-batuk keras. Darah menyiprat ke leher Antonio dan Kirana buru-buru menghapusnya dengan panik.

"Kirana... di bibirmu ada darah." Ucap Antonio tegang. Kirana tergeragap dan cepat-cepat mengusap bibirnya.

"Ini... ini tidak apa-apa, b-bukan masalah penting." Kirana berbalik menuju wastafel dan membersihkannya. Tapi ia malah berakhir batuk darah disana.

"Bukan masalah penting, katamu? Ini serius, ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Antonio menahan tubuh Kirana yang melemas dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Tidak mau!" Antonio dikejutkan oleh jeritan Kirana yang tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit lagi!" tolak Kirana sungguh-sungguh.

"Lalu kau mau terus sakit seperti ini?" Balas Antonio gemas.

"Ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya!" Kirana tak mau kalah. Lalu ia berderap ke dalam kamar, memutus pembicaraan.

* * *

VROOOMM

"Sudah sampai."

"Disinikah tempatnya?" Kirana menatap bangunan besar berbentuk kotak yang dipenuhi lampu warna-warni. _Ramai sekali, _pikir Kirana saat melihat banyak sekali mobil mentereng terparkir di _parking lot Element. _

"Tentu saja, da."

Mereka langsung disambut Bella yang nampak luar biasa gembira sesampainya di _entrance. _Bella nampak memukau malam ini dengan _dress _terbuka warna _navy blue _berbahan beludru selutut. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang ditata tinggi seperti _Barbie. _Kalung mutiara menghiasi lehernya yang terbuka.

"Kalian datang berdua?" tanya Bella bingung. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kirana dekat dengan Ivan sebelumnya.

Ivan menatap Kirana sementara Kirana menatap lurus ke arah Bella, "Da~ kami sudah membuat janji untuk berangkat bersama sebelumnya."

"Oh..." Bella mengangguk. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke bilik khusus dimana rekan-rekannya berkumpul, "Silakan bergabung di ruang _VIP_. Yang lainnya sudah menunggu."

Kirana melepaskan jaket panjang cokelat yang dipakainya, memamerkan _ruffled dress _abu-abu selutut dengan aksen pita warna _pink _di pinggang dan _stoking_ hitam. Ivan juga ikut melepaskan jaket kulit hitamnya dan menitipkannya bersama dengan milik Kirana di bilik penitipan jaket sebelum menggamit lengan Kirana menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Bella. Bukan apa-apa, tapi di kelab itu ada banyak sekali orang yang menari sehingga Ivan merasa harus membimbing Kirana berjalan agar tidak jatuh karena tidak sengaja─atau sengaja─disenggol.

"Huh... perjuangan." Komentar Kirana setelah mereka berhasil melewati gerombolan orang yang menari. Ivan menggumamkan 'da' dengan suara pelan.

Yao merupakan orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangan mereka berdua, "Hei, lihat siapa yang datang. Kemarilah, duduk di sini." Yao bergeser memberi tempat untuk Kirana sementara Ivan langsung berjalan menuju _bar _untuk memesan dua botol _vodka_.

Kirana mengedarkan pandangannya, "Matthew tidak datang?"

Hampir semua orang yang hadir disitu tertegun mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia masih di rehabilitasi." Jawab Tiino sambil menatap Kirana dengan intens.

"Oh." Ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam hatinya namun Kirana cepat-cepat memasang ekspresi biasanya. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih saat Yao meletakkan segelas minuman di hadapannya. Warnanya yang cerah membuat Kirana sangsi minuman itu tidak mengandung alkohol.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Tiino.

"Tidak. Aku bersama Ivan." Jawab Kirana. Kemudian samar-samar ia melihat kilat terluka dari mata Tiino.

"Ada yang mau pesan _Tequila Sunrise? Wishkey? Cognac?_" tawar Mathias Kohler dari divisi percetakan.

"Aku mau _Dom Perignon!" _sahut Tiino

"Kirana? Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Mathias.

Kirana tergeragap kaget. Ia menatap sekitarnya dengan gelisah, karena semua orang kini sedang menatapnya─ingin tahu minuman jenis apa yang akan dipesan Kirana.

_Yang _non-alcohol, _yang _non-alcohol...

"Err... _Punch?" _jawab Kirana kurang yakin. Hanya minuman itu yang samar-samar ia ingat tidak mengandung alkohol. Namun _punch _jenis apa ia tak tahu.

"Mau _punch _yang dicampur apa?" pertanyaan Mathias tidak membuat Kirana merasa lebih baik. Kirana mengutuk Mathias yang selalu berbicara dalam suara keras.

"Errr..."

"Kirana tidak minum alkohol, da." Sela Ivan yang baru datang dengan dua botol _Vodka _di tangan kiri dan segelas minuman berwarna jingga di tangan kanan. "Aku sudah memesankan dia minuman, da~" ujar Ivan lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Kirana dan duduk di sebelahnya kemudian menyodorkan minuman berwarna jingga itu. Kirana menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Itu jus jeruk. Aku kenal bartender di sini dan aku minta dibuatkan jus jeruk saja. Tidak ada alkohol." Bisik Ivan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kirana menghela napas lega dan menatap Ivan dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Terima kasih. Kau yang terbaik, Ivan." Ucap Kirana sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sama-sama, da~" balas Ivan kemudian membuka satu botol _vodka _dan meneguknya langsung dari botol. Kirana menyesap jus jeruknya dengan sangat perlahan, tidak ingin minuman itu cepat habis─yang kemudian membuatnya harus memesan lagi ke bartender.

"Kalian berdua mesra sekali." Kata Bella yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di bilik itu dengan nada menggoda. Ivan menyunggingkan senyum _kolholz_-nya─yang berarti ia merasa terganggu─sementara Kirana hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"_Shut up, _Bella. Kau tahu Ivan sudah punya istri." Tegur Yao yang menyadari arti senyuman Ivan. "Kirana bukan wanita penggoda."

"Aaa... solidaritas sesama orang Asia rupanya." Komentar Lukas dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

Yao tergelak pelan sebelum menyesap minumannya yang berwarna merah. Kirana tadi menghitung berapa gelas yang sudah dihabiskan Yao. Lima gelas. Dan Yao masih dapat berbicara dengan lancar dan otaknya masih waras.

Kirana mengamati lagi rekan-rekannya. Semuanya memegang gelas minuman berwarna cerah dan bening yang mencurigakan seperti yang dipegang Lukas dan Yao. Kirana menunduk menatap minuman dingin berwarna jingga─tidak bening─yang dipegangnya. Ia merasa seperti seorang pengecut yang tidak berani minum. Ia tergoda untuk mencicipi minuman-minuman bening itu─barang setetes saja. Mungkin tidak apa-apa. Ayah ibunya tidak akan tahu.

Sekali lagi Kirana memandangi rekan-rekannya. Sebagian besar sudah terduduk dengan posisi yang berantakan dan wajah memerah tanda sudah mabuk. Kirana melirik Ivan. Pria berdarah Rusia itu duduk diam dengan tangan memegang botol _vodka _yang isinya tinggal setengah. Posisi duduknya masih rapi dan santun.

"Ssst... Ivan." Bisik Kirana lirih. Ivan menoleh ke arahnya dengan sorot mata bertanya, menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku mencoba minum seteguk?" tanya Kirana hati-hati. Pria itu menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Da? Bukankah orangtuamu melarang?" Kirana mengedikkan bahunya.

Ivan menghela napas panjang. "Terserah kau, da. Aku tidak melarang dan tidak memintamu untuk minum sepertiku, da."

Kirana terdiam sejenak sebelum tangannya bergerak─dengan gemetar─mengambil segelas minuman yang tadi diletakkan Yao di hadapannya dan meletakkan jus jeruknya.

Kirana menoleh ke arah Ivan dan langsung berpaling saat menyadari Ivan tengah memandanginya dengan sorot tak terbaca. Tangannya yang masih gemetaran mendekatkan gelas _liquor _ke bibirnya dan cairan berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir menyentuh bibirnya. Rasanya dingin dan sekujur tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik.

Ivan terus memandangi Kirana yang akhirnya meminum _red wine─_nama minuman yang sedang digenggam Kirana dan Yao. Gadis itu ternyata sampai menghabiskan satu gelas... dan merasa antusias. Gadis itu kemudian meminta Yao untuk menuang segelas lagi untuknya. Kening Ivan berkerut namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

"Yao, tuangkan─hik─seg'las laghii..

Kening Ivan berkerut semakin dalam saat Kirana sudah meminta gelas kelima. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Gadis itu tidak pernah minum sebelumnya dan sekarang ia sudah menghabiskan empat─ah, lima─gelas _red wine._

Ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kirana dan menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh minum lagi, da. Sudah cukup untukmu."

"T-tapi 'ku─hik─masih inghiin laaaghiii..." rajuk Kirana manja sambil mencoba meraih segelas _red wine _lagi namun Ivan tidak mengizinkan.

"Daa, Tidak boleh. Kau sudah sangat mabuk. Kau harus pulang sekarang juga. Tunggu disini, aku akan pamit pada Bella." Ivan beranjak berdiri.

"Duh, 'ku in'in ke toilet.." ucap Kirana. Ivan memandangi sekitarnya. Yao, sudah mabuk menghabiskan gelas kedua. Lukas? Sudah tepar di atas sofa. Bella? Gadis itu tidak disini─mungkin sedang memesan minuman tambahan. Mathias? Nampak terlalu bersemangat sehingga Ivan khawatir kalau pemuda itu sudah mabuk. Yang lainnya juga sama saja.

Lalu mata Ivan tertumbuk pada Tiino yang tengah menikmati sesapan _Dom Perignon_-nya yang tinggal sedikit. Gerakannya yang terkendali membuat Ivan berpikiran bahwa pemuda berdarah Finlandia itu belum mabuk.

"Tiino? Bisakah kau mengantar Kirana ke toilet, da? Dia baru pertama kali kesini." Tanya Ivan sambil membantu Kirana berdiri.

"Oh, tentu, tentu saja." Tiino meletakkan gelas minumannya dan berdiri dengan sigap. Lalu ia membimbing Kirana keluar bilik menuju toilet. Ivan segera mencari Bella di luar bilik─bagaimana bisa gadis itu meninggalkan tamunya di bilik VIP?

"Kirana?" tanya Tiino hati-hati.

"Mmmh?" tanya Kirana dengan nada sedikit mendesah. Tiino menelan ludahnya.

"Apa benar kau dulu pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang model dari Jepang bernama Kiku Honda?"

"Ahh, bhenaaar..." Kirana mengangguk-angguk.

Tiino menahan pertanyaan yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya karena pintu toilet sudah di depan mata. "Kau bisa jalan sendiri ke dalam, kan?" tanya Tiino. Kirana mengangguk dan jalan sempoyongan ke dalam toilet wanita.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kirana keluar dengan wajah basah dan rambut bagian depan yang menempel di wajah. Tiino menelan ludahnya sekali lagi.

"Tiinooo..." Kirana meracau tak jelas dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Tiino.

Tiino yang sejak awal telah menaruh hati pada Kirana langsung berdebar-debar tidak keruan. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk memeluk gadis itu. Seperti yang telah diduganya, gadis itu tidak melawan karena sudah berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Tiino mencium bibir Kirana dan mengeksplorasi mulutnya dengan mudah, tanpa perlawanan. Rasa alkohol yang kental terasa di lidahnya. Lalu Ia merasakan kedatangan Ivan dan langsung menghentikan ciumannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, da." Kata Ivan, menggendong Kirana secara _bridal _dan tersenyum. Tiino mengangguk-angguk gugup dan memandangi punggung Ivan yang perlahan menghilang di balik kerumunan. Kemudian ia menyentuh bibirnya dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Kirana, da? Kau bisa berpegangan ke dinding sebentar, kan? Aku akan memakaikan jaketmu."

Kirana menggumam tidak jelas namun ia menumpukan kedua tangannya dan bersandar ke dinding sementara Ivan memakaikan jaketnya. Kemudian ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Ivan seperti bayi yang akan digendong. Ivan menggeleng-geleng, betapa miripnya tingkah laku Kirana dengan tingkah laku bayi saat mabuk. Manja, namun manis nan menggemaskan─berbeda sekali dengan Kirana biasanya yang kaku. Sekali-sekali Kirana mabuk sepertinya tak apa, pikir Ivan iseng dan tertawa sendiri. Ia berdehem pelan saat beberapa orang memandanginya dengan aneh.

Ivan berjalan menuju mobilnya dan membaringkan Kirana di kursi samping kemudi yang ditidurkan. Ia memilih untuk tidak membaringkan Kirana di kursi belakang karena ia akan sulit untuk menggendong Kirana keluar dari mobil.

"Mmmnnn..." Kirana sedikit menggeram saat tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan jok yang lembut. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah jatuh tertidur. Ivan menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan membisikkan 'selamat tidur' sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

Antonio menguap lebar-lebar. Sudah dua jam gadis itu keluar dan sampai sekarang belum pulang. Ia melirik jam dinding yang berbentuk kotak dengan ukiran emas di pinggirnya. Sudah jam duabelas malam. Antonio berharap gadis yang menjadi induk semangnya itu baik-baik saja.

Antonio mengubah posisi duduknya di sofa menjadi berbaring miring menghadap televisi yang menyala menayangkan acara pencarian bakat Manhattan. Ia meraih minuman soda yang tergeletak di meja dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Ia suka sekali tinggal disini. Ia bebas bertingkah seperti apapun, tak akan ada yang menegurnya─seperti yang selalu terjadi saat ia masih tinggal di rumahnya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu apartemen. Antonio mengecilkan _volume _televisi dan menajamkan telinga. Terdengar suara gemeresik pelan. Ah, pasti Kirana sudah datang, pikir Antonio gembira. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri pintu, bersiap menyambut gadis itu dengan senyum secerah mentari di pagi buta.

CKLEK!

Ralat, secerah matahari di siang bolong dengan petir yang mendadak menggelegar menyambar dirinya.

* * *

Ivan merogoh-rogoh saku jaket Kirana, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh bagian yang privat. Ia tak mau buang banyak waktu. Setelah kunci ditemukan ia akan langsung membuka pintu dan membaringkan gadis itu di kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu apartemennya dan pulang ke pelukan istri tercinta. Dan besoknya ia akan menyerahkan kunci apartemennya.

Tapi semua rencana itu langsung batal saat ia langsung beradu tatap dengan seorang pria tak dikenal yang menyunggingkan senyum secerah mentari sesaat begitu pintu terbuka.

"!" pria itu terkejut luar biasa. Ia menatap Ivan dan Kirana yang berada dalam gendongan bergantian, tak percaya.

Namun pria itu cepat mengendalikan dirinya. Ia segera menyuruh Ivan untuk membawa Kirana masuk.

Setelah Kirana dibaringkan dengan aman di kamarnya, Ivan bertatapan dengan pria berambut cokelat gelap itu. Mata _violet_-nya menatap penuh kecurigaan sebelum akhirnya terbuka lebar-lebar seakan baru melihat Natalia menjadi luar biasa lembut.

* * *

Antonio menatap pria bertubuh tinggi itu dengan was-was. Ia tak dapat menghindar lagi. Ia berharap pria itu tidak mengenalinya.

_Kumohon... kumohon..._

Mata _violet _pria itu menyipit dan Antonio semakin gencar berdoa.

Ketika mata pria itu terbelalak lebar-lebar, Antonio langsung tahu doanya sama sekali tidak terkabul.

"Bukankah kau...?"

****xX_TSUDZUKU_Xx

* * *

U-Ugyaaa! MAAF! Saya tahu update kali ini tidak bisa dibilang cepat! Sudah berapa lamakah? Dua bulan lebih? Maaf, tapi saya tidak menelantarkan fic ini kok ^^;

OLEEE! Akhirnya Spain masuk juga dalam cerita! Tapi identitasnya dibuat buram dulu untuk sementara :'D Dan apa-apaan itu? Mantan bajak laut kerampokan? XDD #plak

Kayaknya chapter yang ini dominan RussNes ama SpaNes, ya? :'D oh ya, dan bonus adegan kisu FinNes :3

Saya harap semuanya udah membaca warning dengan lengkap :') ada tambahan alcohol scene dan Nesia harem XD

Oh iya, buat yang pengen tahu Club Element, silakan klik google: Club Element NY

Weeeelll, untuk selanjutnya nggak bisa janji update cepat kayak di chapter-chapter awal karena kesibukan saya sebagai murid kelas akhir semakin menumpuk ^^;

Akhir kata, review please?

thisangtjoo.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: OOC, USNesia, CanNesia, **NESIA HAREM,** AU, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

* * *

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Doppelg****ä**nger © thisangtjoo

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

* * *

Antonio sedang memanggang panekuk sambil bersiul santai ketika terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibanting dan disusul suara sesuatu yang dimuntahkan dari perut. Awalnya ia biasa-biasa saja, menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang biasa terjadi ketika seseorang mabuk. Tapi lima menit kemudian matanya melebar tatkala mendengar suara 'bruk' pelan dari kamar mandi. Ia mematikan _oven_-nya, melempar _apron_, dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan kekhawatiran luar biasa.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi ia menemukan Kirana tengah terduduk di lantai keramik kamar mandi dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada dudukan _WC. _Bibirnya berlumuran darah yang bercampur dengan suatu gumpalan aneh. Gadis itu terus memuntahkan gumpalan darah itu hingga bawahannya bernoda merah.

"Kirana!" seru Antonio khawatir. Ia berjongkok di sebelah Kirana dan menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu.

Kirana menoleh menatapnya dan menggumamkan 'hai' yang tidak jelas. Lalu muntah-muntah lagi.

"Kita ke rumah sakit. Sekarang." ucap Antonio tegas sambil menyiram bekas muntahan Kirana dan menarik gadis itu berdiri.

Tapi gadis itu secepat kilat menarik tangannya kembali sehingga tubuhnya goyah dan jatuh dengan kepala menghantam dinding keramik kamar mandi.

"Aku─ukh... baik-baik saja." Ucap Kirana sambil meringis memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. "Aku harus berangkat kerja."

Antonio hanya menatapnya tak berkedip.

* * *

"Ini kunci apartemenmu." Ucap Ivan sambil meletakkan sebuah kunci di atas telapak tangan Kirana.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan." Ucap Kirana malu.

"Tak apa, semalam kau manis sekali seperti bayi." Ivan tergelak pelan saat Kirana menyikut rusuknya dengan wajah merah.

"Kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macam saat aku mabuk, kan?" tanya Kirana dengan mata menyipit curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mau digorok Natalia." Ivan kemudian terdiam sebelum melanjutkan, "Kirana... pria di apartemenmu itu..."

"Ah..." Kirana tak tahu harus bicara apa. "Ivan, tolong anggap saja kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Aku mohon dengan sangat."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ivan yang jelas tidak bisa melupakan pertemuan semalam karena ia tahu persis siapa pria di apartemen Kirana itu. "Apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

Kirana menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya tinggal disana?" tanya Ivan.

"Aku kasihan, oke? Lagipula dia tidak berbuat yang macam-macam kepadaku. Dia pintar mengurus rumah." Kata Kirana, entah mengapa membela Antonio.

Ivan diam mencerna perkataan Kirana. Pria itu pintar mengurus rumah? Wow.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" tanya Kirana curiga. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang dia?"

"Tidak." ucap Ivan berbohong. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu." Ucapnya yang kemudian membuat pipi Kirana merona.

"_Well, _terima kasih." Kirana berdehem pelan. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya yang dibalas Ivan dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis.

Kirana berjalan santai menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai tiga. Jadi ia harus naik _lift _atau naik tangga dua kali. Dan Kirana memutuskan untuk naik _lift _agar tidak banyak membuang tenaga. Tapi pada dasarnya ia memang agak malas, sih.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya begitu _lift _sudah ada di depan mata. Beberapa pegawai yang sudah masuk menyunggingkan senyum sopan padanya yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Kirana. Pintu _lift _tertutup setelah Kirana masuk. Seorang pegawai menekan tombol dan _lift _bergerak naik.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kirana merasa mual dan pusing. _Lift _yang bergerak naik memperparah rasa pusingnya. Untung saja tidak lama kemudian _lift _tiba di lantai tiga dan terbuka dengan bunyi 'ting' pelan.

Kirana buru-buru keluar dan mencari toilet terdekat sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sapaan beberapa pegawai pria diabaikannya karena sibuk mencari toilet.

Itu dia, toilet terdekat yang bisa ditemukannya ada di ujung lorong. Kirana mempercepat langkahnya sampai berlari kecil menuju toilet, masuk ke bilik, dan muntah-muntah dengan suara yang sebisa mungkin dikecilkan. Muntahan bercampur darah kental itu segera mengotori lubang _WC. _

"Haahhh..." Kirana bersandar pada dinding bilik dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menahan rasa pusing yang malah semakin parah setelah ia muntah.

_Berapa gelas yang aku minum semalam? _Keluh Kirana dalam hati. Ia menyesal telah mencoba-coba minum minuman beralkohol itu.

Dengan susah payah Kirana menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik tuas kecil yang ada di dudukan _WC _itu sehingga air bersih segera menyiram bekas muntahannya. Lalu ia bersandar lagi, kini dengan lengan terangkat menutupi matanya yang terpejam.

Kirana hampir saja tertidur di bilik toilet saat dua pegawai wanita masuk dan mengobrol sambil membenahi penampilan di wastafel.

"Kau tahu tidak? Semalam aku melihat Tiino mencium Kirana di _Club Element. _Demi Tuhan, ciuman itu _hot _sekali. Aku yang melihatnya sampai iri." Celetuk salah seorang dari dua pegawai wanita itu. Kedua kelopak mata Kirana langsung terbuka lebar mendengarnya.

_Tiino menciumku semalam?_

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau Tiino itu sangat jago mencium?" ucap satunya dengan nada meremehkan.

Percakapan selanjutnya sudah tidak terdengar jelas karena Kirana sibuk berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. Tapi tak satupun yang ia ingat. Sial, pasti saat itu ia sedang mabuk berat.

Kirana menunggu hingga dua pegawai itu pergi sebelum keluar dari bilik dan membersihkan mulutnya yang kotor dan memoleskan _lip care._

Setelah penampilannya sempurna, ia keluar dan langsung mencari Tiino di divisi _layout. _Tidak butuh waktu lama karena Tiino tipe orang yang tidak terlalu suka keluar dari ruangan sebelum kerjaannya rampung.

Ia menarik lengan Tiino dengan kasar, "Ikut aku."

Tiino yang ditarik tiba-tiba tidak sempat menghindar. Jadi ia hanya diam mengikuti gadis itu tanpa suara.

Kirana membawa Tiino ke tempat yang jarang dikunjungi dengan langkah yang agak goyah. Ia melepas cengkeramannya dan langsung melayangkan sebuah tamparan yang lumayan keras ke pipi kiri pemuda Finlandia itu.

Tangan Tiino bergerak menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas dan sakit sementara matanya menatap Kirana dengan terkejut. Kirana membalas tatapan Tiino dengan pandangan tajam.

"Berani sekali kau menciumku saat aku mabuk!" bentak Kirana. "Kurang ajar!" tambahnya kemudian.

Tiino hanya diam sambil meringis pelan.

"Pengecut." Ucap Kirana dengan nada sedingin es. Kemudian ia berbalik dengan langkah mengentak-entak.

Tetapi Tiino menarik lengannya dan memutar tubuh Kirana sehingga dalam beberapa detik kedua lengan Kirana sudah dicengkeram erat oleh Tiino.

"Tiino! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit!" seru Kirana sambil meringis kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan diri namun sia-sia.

"...kau bilang aku pengecut." Ucap Tiino dengan nada rendah. "Oke, kalau kau ingin aku menciummu saat kau tidak mabuk seperti sekarang, akan kulakukan." Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah yang dicondongkan ke arah Kirana.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Tiino ikut-ikutan mengintimidasi seperti Mattheo?

Tanpa pikir panjang Kirana menginjak kaki Tiino dengan sepatu kerjanya yang berhak empat senti keras-keras. Tiino mengerang kesakitan dan cengkeramannya melonggar. Kirana segera menyentak lepas kedua tangan Tiino dari lengannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kali ini kau masih aku maafkan. Tapi jika kau seperti ini lagi, aku tak akan segan untuk memecatmu. Ingat itu, Vainamoinen."

* * *

"Aku pulang..." desah Kirana lelah dan menutup pintu kembali. Ia melepas sepatu kerjanya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk meminum segelas air putih.

Lalu terdengar suara gitar dipetik perlahan. Kirana menoleh dan mendapati Antonio tengah duduk di atas meja memainkan gitar tua milik Razak yang sengaja ditinggal di apartemen Kirana.

Tampan dan seksi. Dua kata itulah yang ada di pikiran Kirana saat _emerald _Antonio menatapnya penuh arti dari balik poni cokelat tuanya.

Permainan gitar Antonio yang mengagumkan itu berhenti. Antonio meletakkan gitarnya dan melompat turun mendekati Kirana yang berdiri mematung di dekat _dispenser. _

"Ayo, kenakan gaun terbaikmu." Bujuk Antonio sambil mendorong Kirana ke kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"Untuk apa, Antonio?" tanya Kirana keheranan. "Lagipula aku capek!" tambahnya.

"Ayolah, pakai saja. Cepat!"

Kirana menuju lemarinya untuk mencari gaun. Pilihannya jatuh pada gaun tanpa lengan beludru biru dongker selutut dengan aksen mutiara di bagian leher yang bentuknya menyerupai kalung.

"Kita mau ngapain, sih, Antonio?" tanya Kirana setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kita akan menari _tango!" _jawab Antonio gembira.

_Menari? _Kirana baru menyadari kalau Antonio juga memakai pakaian terbaiknya yang pernah Kirana belikan. Kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya dibuka dengan _vest _hitam dan celana hitam.

"Ini musik _tango _tahun 2001 kesukaanku. _El Tango de Roxanne-_nya _Moulin Rouge." _Antonio memutar sebuah musik di laptop Kirana yang dilengkapi sepasang _speaker mini _berwarna ungu.

"Tapi Antonio, aku tidak tahu tarian _tango _itu seperti apa." ucap Kirana putus asa.

"Gampang. Kau berdirilah di atas kakiku dan ikuti gerakanku secara perlahan." Antonio meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Kirana sementara tangan kanannya ditautkan dengan tangan kiri Kirana.

Kirana menurut. Ia naik ke punggung kaki Antonio dan memegang─lebih tepatnya, memeluk─pundak Antonio sedikit lebih erat karena takut terjatuh.

"Siap?" tanya Antonio. Kirana mengangguk pelan.

_(Disarankan untuk mendengarkan El Tango de Roxanne – Ewan Mcgregor)_

Musik dimulai dengan suara gitar dan biola. Antonio merentangkan tangan kanan dan melebarkan kaki kanannya serta menatap Kirana tajam. Yang ditatap nampak kewalahan karena jarak antar kedua kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi lebar sehingga ia merasa akan jatuh. Kirana merasakan pegangan Antonio di pinggangnya menguat, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Antonio memundurkan kaki kirinya hingga berada di belakang kaki kanan sehingga wajah Kirana menjadi sangat dekat dengan Antonio yang terus-terusan menatapnya tajam tanpa mengubah ekspresi. Dalam sekejap wajah Kirana menjadi merah padam.

Seakan belum cukup menambah penderitaan Kirana, Antonio malah mencondongkan tubuhnya dan merendahkan tubuh Kirana hingga nyaris sembilanpuluh derajat.

"_Y yo que te quiero tanto, ¿qué voy a hacer?__Me dejaste, me dejaste__... __El alma se me fue, se me fue corazón..."_ucap Antonio, menirukan bait puisi di musik itu, seakan berbisik pada Kirana.

Untungnya posisi yang mengerikan─bagi Kirana─itu tidak lama karena beberapa detik kemudian Antonio menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menggerakkan kedua kakinya kesana kemari secara bergantian.

"Berputarlah secepat mungkin." Bisik Antonio.

"Hah? Ap─wuaaa!" Kirana menjerit tatkala pegangan di pinggangnya terlepas dan Antonio 'melempar' tubuhnya menjauh. Untung Kirana berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang oleng dengan berputar secepat mungkin hingga bawahan gaunnya mengembang.

Lengan Antonio menangkap pinggangnya kembali tepat sesuai irama musik. Dan posisi mengerikan itu terulang lagi, bahkan rambut Kirana hampir menyentuh lantai saking rendahnya.

_Ini neraka!_

* * *

"Aaahh, ke kiri, ke kiri... Aaahhh!"

"Disini?"

"Aahhnnn...mmm..."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kau hebat sekali─Aaahhhh..."

Tunggu, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Mari kita tengok sebentar ke atas untuk mengecek _rating. _T. Ya, benar. T. Jadi tidak ada adegan yang macam-macam disini.

"Aaaah! Sakiitt!"

"Ups! Maaf!"

"Ini gara-gara kau memaksaku untuk menari _tango _padahal aku tidak bisa sama sekali. Ditambah pula aku memang sudah capek sepulang kerja. Jadinya begini kan, kakiku terkilir!" semprot Kirana kesal sambil mengelus-elus kakinya.

"Maaf, maaf. Lain kali akan kulatih dulu." Antonio tersenyum minta maaf. Kirana langsung men-_death glare _pria itu.

GYUT

"UWAAAAHHH! SAKIT, BODOH!" Kirana menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat Antonio menarik telapak kakinya yang terkilir keras-keras.

"Tapi kalau tidak begini kakimu akan terus sakit, _mi querido_." Sahut Antonio sambil mengurut kaki Kirana dengan telaten.

Ini semua salah Antonio yang seenaknya saja merendahkan tubuh Kirana sedemikian rendahnya sehingga kaki Kirana menjadi terkilir. Bertambahlah tugas Antonio menjadi _massager _selain menjadi _cooker _dan _cleaning service_.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih enak?" tanya Antonio setelah beberapa saat tak ada suara.

Tak ada jawaban. Antonio melongok dan menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Kirana ternyata telah tertidur pulas di atas sofa yang sedari tadi mereka berdua tempati.

Antonio menggendong Kirana dengan perlahan dan merebahkannya di ranjang kamar Kirana lalu menyelimutinya. Ia mengecup kening Kirana dan membisikkan 'selamat tidur' dengan lirih sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Jadi ingat sama Lovi~"

Xx_TSUDZUKU_xX

* * *

RussNes, SpaNes, ama FinNes di chapter ini! ^0^

Kali ini lumayan cepet update-nya ya? Maklum, lagi muncul ide tentang nari tango itu pas dengerin lagu Reflejo de Luna-nya Alacran ama El Tango de Roxanne-nya Moulin Rouge. Sumpah, dua lagu itu keren banget! Jatuh cintaaaa deh ama dua lagu itu! Make me wanna dance~

Typo silakan bilang ke saya ^^

Oke, nggak mau banyak bacot lagi,

Review please?

thisangtjoo.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: OOC, USNesia, CanNesia, AU, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Doppelganger © thisangtjoo**

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

* * *

Jalanan lumayan sepi. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup suara kendaraan dari jalan besar yang tidak jauh dari komplek apartemen yang ditempati Kirana dan Antonio. Lampu apartemen dimatikan. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus Antonio di ruang tengah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dan tenang. Tidurnya pasti sangat nyenyak dan mungkin pria itu tengah bermimpi indah.

Berkebalikan dengan si gadis protagonis utama yang tidur di kamar.

"Ahk! Uhuk uhuk!"

Kirana mengerenyit. Tubuhnya mengejang dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari kamarnya hanya diterangi lampu tidur di kedua sisi ranjang. Ia melirik jam di ponselnya─jam dua dini hari. Ia menyadari dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian kerja tadi siang.

_Sudah berapa lama aku tidur? _

Kirana baru saja akan beranjak ke dapur mencari minum ketika tangannya menyentuh permukaan seprai yang basah dan sedikit lengket. Ia menoleh dan matanya melebar penuh keterkejutan melihat banyak bercak darah yang mengotori seprainya.

_Menstruasi, _pikir Kirana sambil beranjak menuju lemari untuk mengambil pembalut. Sekilas ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin setinggi badan sebelum membuka pintu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali dan menatap pantulan dirinya dengan mata melotot. Mulutnya berlumuran darah─pantas saja mulutnya terasa asin. Ternyata bukan menstruasi.

Kirana meletakkan pembalutnya di sembarang tempat lalu berjalan cepat menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan mulutnya. Kemudian ia menarik seprainya lepas dan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk dicuci. Ia juga membersihkan noda yang menempel di kasur dengan sikat yang dibasahi dan koran.

Ternyata suara sikat yang beradu dengan seprai di kamar mandi membangunkan Antonio karena pada saat berikutnya pemuda itu melongokkan wajah mengantuknya.

"Kirana? Kenapa─hoamm─kau mencuci malam-malam? Bukannya bisa dibawa ke _laundry _besok?" tanya Antonio dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Ngg... iseng saja." Jawab Kirana sekenanya. "Sana tidur lagi!" serunya setengah mengusir. Antonio menggumam tidak jelas sebelum kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang empuk.

Setelah yakin Antonio telah pulas, Kirana segera menjemur seprai yang telah dicucinya di ruang jemur dengan pemanas khusus. Ia nyaris terpeleset lantai yang sedikit basah akibat tetesan-tetesan air dari ember yang dibawanya─untung ia cepat menyeimbangkan diri sehingga ia tidak jatuh.

Ia mendesah lega setelah menghenyakkan diri di ranjang tanpa seprai─ia terlalu malas untuk memasang yang baru─seusai menjemur seprai. Ia menguap pelan dan meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya sebelum memejamkan mata. Lalu kepalanya mendadak didera rasa sakit yang hebat sehingga Kirana mengerang keras sambil mencengkeram sisi kepalanya.

"AAAAHHH! AAAAHH!" Kirana menggeliat-geliat layaknya cacing kepanasan. Matanya terpejam rapat-rapat. Pintu kamar terbuka keras dan Antonio menghambur masuk menghampiri Kirana yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dengan wajah luar biasa panik.

"UAAAAHH! SAKIIIITTTT!"

"Kirana! Kirana! Ada apa?!" tanya Antonio panik sambil memegangi kedua pundak Kirana. "Ssshh... ssshh... tenanglah..." bisik Antonio, berusaha menenangkan. "Sakit sekali, Antonio... Kepalaku..." rintih Kirana dengan mata yang telah basah oleh air mata.

GRAB

Antonio langsung meraih kepala Kirana dan membenamkannya dalam pelukannya. Kirana memberontak liar dan Antonio mengeratkan pelukannya pada kepala gadis itu.

"Antonio! Sakit! AAAAHHH!" Kirana berusaha melepaskan pelukan Antonio di kepalanya namun tidak berhasil.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Antonio pelan. Ia memukul tengkuk Kirana dengan kepalan tangannya yang kemudian membuat gadis itu pingsan seketika. Ia membaringkan kepala gadis itu ke bantal dan menghapus pipinya yang basah. Antonio menatap gadis itu dengan sedih sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

* * *

Ivan memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement _kantor _La Fashionista. _Ia tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain yang duduk di sebelahnya.

TRRRT TRRRT

Lagu kebangsaan Russia berkumandang dan Ivan cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya. "Ya. Halo? Oh, Kirana? Kau tidak masuk hari ini?" Ivan melirik orang yang duduk di sebelahnya sekilas sebelum menambahkan, "Baik, aku akan menggantikanmu. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Suaramu aneh sekali. Baiklah. Ya. Ya. Mm-hmm." Klik.

"Matthew, sepertinya kau tidak bisa bertemu Kirana hari ini." Ivan menoleh pada Matthew yang sedari tadi hanya diam di kursinya dan menyunggingkan senyum maaf.

"Begitu..." gumam Matthew. Kemudian ia membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar. "Terima kasih tumpangannya, Ivan." Ujar Matthew sambil tersenyum, "Dan... terima kasih sudah mengeluarkan Mattheo."

Ivan tersenyum sampai matanya tinggal segaris, "Sama-sama, da."

_Apa Kirana benar-benar baik-baik saja? Suaranya terdengar sangat aneh tadi... mungkin aku harus menjenguknya nanti._

TREK

Antonio meletakkan gagang telepon dan menggigit bibir. Wajahnya merah padam mengingat tadi ia berbicara dengan menirukan suara feminin Kirana. Ia bahkan sampai mendesah kecil saat mengucapkan 'ya' tadi.

Antonio mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, merasa sangat malu dan konyol. Tapi rasa malunya langsung buyar saat ia mengingat Kirana yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya. Ia menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk di sisi kasurnya yang masih belum diberi seprai sejak semalam.

Ia tahu ia yang memukul tengkuk Kirana yang kemudian menyebabkan gadis itu pingsan, tapi itu semua karena ia tak tega Kirana meraung kesakitan pada dini hari tadi.

Antonio menyandarkan kepala Kirana ke pelukannya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya yang kusut. _Apa kau tinggal disini tanpa keluarga, Kirana? _Batinnya sedih, tak mau membayangkan Kirana kesakitan sendiri disini tanpa ada keluarga atau minimal teman yang merawatnya.

_Biarlah, jika tak ada yang bisa, aku yang akan merawatmu._

* * *

Siang itu Antonio tengah memasak penganan untuk makan siang ketika pintu diketuk. Ia mematikan kompornya dan mendekati pintu, mengintip siapa yang berkunjung melalui lubang kecil di pintu. Terlihat seorang pria muda bertubuh tinggi besar berambut platina dan memakai syal berwarna _cream._

_Ah, pria itu lagi! _Batin Antonio kesal.

"Kirana, aku datang membawakan gado-gado kesukaanmu." Ucap Ivan sambil mengangkat kantong kertas berlabel nama restoran Indonesia favorit Kirana.

Antonio berdecak kesal. Ia melempar apronnya ke sembarang arah dan membuka pintu dengan satu sentakan kasar tak lupa dengan wajah yang pura-pura ramah.

"Ah..." Ivan mengerjap saat bertemu dengan Antonio. Untuk beberapa saat ia tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kirana masih terbaring di kamarnya. Silakan masuk." Ucap Antonio dengan nada kesal yang sedikit kentara.

"Terima kasih, _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_." Ucap Ivan dengan sedikit penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir.

Antonio hanya melirik Ivan sekilas. Ia menutup pintu dan mengantar Ivan ke kamar Kirana. "Silakan." Ucap Antonio setelah membukakan pintu kamar Kirana untuk Ivan. Setelah Ivan masuk, barulah ia melanjutkan acara masaknya yang sempat tertunda.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia menghidangkan _paella _yang telah dimasaknya di atas meja kemudian memerhatikan Ivan yang duduk di sisi ranjang Kirana.

_Kau memang tinggal sendiri disini, tapi kau memiliki banyak orang yang menyayangimu, _Antonio menumpukan dagu ke kedua tangannya dengan tatapan menerawang.

Antonio tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia melamun karena pada saat berikutnya Ivan sudah berdiri menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. "Gah!" Antonio terperanjat dan refleks mendorong wajah Ivan menjauh dari wajahnya, "Kau mengejutkanku."

Ivan menyunggingkan senyum, "Aku sudah selesai. Aku titip ini untuk Kirana, ya." Ia meletakkan bungkusan berisi gado-gado ke atas meja makan.

"Kau pasti belum makan siang, kan?" Ivan menggeleng. "Ayo makan siang disini bersamaku." Ajak Antonio.

"Apakah kau sedang mengajakku kencan?" tanya Ivan aneh.

"Apakah kau menafsirkan ajakan makan siangku sebagai ajakan kencan?" Antonio bertanya balik. _Jalan pikiran orang ini aneh sekali._

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"_Well, _kalau kau bertanya─aku _tidak _sedang mengajakmu kencan atau apa. Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjamu dirimu, tahu?"

"Aaa, baiklah. Terima kasih." Ivan menarik sebuah kursi di hadapan Antonio dan duduk. Ia menerima piring yang disodorkan Antonio dan menggumamkan terima kasih kemudian mengambil seporsi _paella _untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sama-sama." Sahut Antonio. Kemudian mereka berdua melahap makanan masing-masing dalam diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Ivan menelan sesendok _paella _dan meminum air putih sebelum melanjutkan, "Kirana sakit apa?"

Gerakan Antonio berhenti dan pria Spanyol itu terdiam. Cukup lama sehingga membuat Ivan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Antonio? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Antonio tetap bergeming. Ivan mengerutkan keningnya, "Jangan bilang... kondisi kesehatannya sangat memburuk hingga wajahnya pucat dan kulitnya terasa dingin begitu."

Antonio menunduk mengamati piringnya yang mendadak terlihat sangat menarik dipandang daripada pria Russia di hadapannya. Ia mendengar suara kursi bergeser dan beberapa saat kemudian kerah bajunya ditarik hingga ia terpaksa berdiri.

"Antonio, kau egois sekali." Desis Ivan marah. "Mengapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit? Aha, aku tahu. Pasti karena kau takut identitasmu terungkap, bukan? Identitasmu sebagai calon─"

BUGG

Sebuah pukulan menghantam telak sudut bibir Ivan hingga cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Antonio terlepas. Ivan langsung membalas serangan Antonio dengan tendangan keras pada perut Antonio oleh lututnya. Antonio mengerang kesakitan dan ia jatuh karena keseimbangan tubuhnya kacau. Namun ia segera bangkit dan melancarkan bogem mentah ke rahang Ivan, yang menimbulkan suara 'krek' pelan.

"Jangan pernah menyebut-nyebut identitasku!" seru Antonio marah. Alis Ivan bertaut marah. Ia mengeluarkan pipa air dari mantelnya dan menghantamkan benda panjang tersebut ke lengan Antonio, memunculkan rintihan kesakitan dari empunya lengan.

"Nggghh..."

Antonio yang baru saja akan menendang Ivan langsung berhenti begitu mendengar suara rintihan lirih yang berasal dari kamar Kirana. Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah kamar Kirana. Ivan menghela napas dan memasukkan pipa airnya ke balik mantel dan berjalan pergi tanpa kata.

"Ugh..." Antonio mengerang pelan. Ia segera menghampiri Kirana yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Antonio?"

Antonio tersenyum, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Ini, ada gado-gado dari temanmu yang dari Russia itu. Tapi sebelumnya, minum air dulu."

* * *

"Kau yakin mau masuk kerja hari ini?" tanya Antonio sangsi pada Kirana yang sedang meneguk segelas teh manis hangat.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kirana.

"Wajahmu terlalu pucat untuk ukuran orang sehat. Aku takut kau sakit lagi. Padahal natal sebentar lagi."

"Maka dari itu, jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Doakan saja supaya aku tetap sehat. Oke?" Kirana tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Antonio. "Aku berangk─Antonio?" Kirana terkejut saat Antonio tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"_Take care..." _bisik Antonio di telinga Kirana. Kirana mengangguk pelan dan mendorong Antonio agar melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku berangkat." Ucap Kirana sebelum berjalan pelan menuju jalan raya, menunggu taksi berwarna kuning cerah lewat.

Jalan raya begitu padat seiring natal yang semakin dekat. Orang-orang pasti memiliki acara khususnya masing-masing. Sementara dirinya masih belum punya rencana sama sekali. Mungkin pulang ke Indonesia selama beberapa hari atau menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Antonio di apartemen─ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Antonio bisa tahan terus tinggal di apartemennya yang membosankan tanpa keluar sejengkal pun dari pintu.

Antonio. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak tahu siapa pria itu sebenarnya. Dan gerak-gerik Ivan menjadi aneh semenjak mereka bertemu di apartemennya di malam ulangtahun Bella. Ia selalu bertanya mengenai Antonio setiap mereka bertemu dimana pun. Kirana curiga pria berambut platina itu tahu sesuatu tentang Antonio.

Sebuah mobil berwarna _beige _berhenti di depannya. Kaca jendela diturunkan dan menampakkan Ivan yang menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa. Panjang umur, baru saja dibicarakan sudah muncul.

"Ayo naik, da." Katanya sambil memberi isyarat dengan dagunya. Kirana langsung naik ke mobil Ivan tanpa buang-buang waktu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah sehat, da?" tanya Ivan sambil lalu.

"Mm. Aku sudah rindu kantor, makanya aku jadi sehat." Kirana berkelakar ringan.

Ivan tertawa ringan. Kemudian ia menoleh mengamati Kirana sekilas, "Kau makin kurus, da."

"Yah, begitulah." Sahut Kirana sekenanya. "Oh ya, terima kasih untuk gado-gadonya."

"Sama-sama, da. Kau suka?" tanya Ivan.

"Tentu saja aku suka." Angguk Kirana.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita makan gado-gado lagi? Aku yang traktir, anggap saja sebagai perayaan atas kesembuhanmu." Tawar Ivan.

"Terima kasih, Ivan." Kirana menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang langka.

Ivan mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Kirana sambil tertawa pelan. "Sama-sama, da." Kirana berdecak pelan sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Ivan memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan yang sedikit licin karena lelehan salju. Kirana menopang dagunya dengan siku yang ditumpukan pada jendela.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Ivan tak lama kemudian.

"Hmm..." Kirana menggumam pelan, melepas sabuk pengamannya dan beranjak keluar. "Terima kasih banyak, Ivan."

"Daa..." Ivan mengangguk.

Kirana menapakkan kakinya yang berhias _stiletto _lima senti berwarna kuning pudar ke lantai parkiran dan berdiri. Lalu ia tiba-tiba jatuh dan menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kirinya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Ivan buru-buru mendekati Kirana.

"Kakiku sepertinya kram." Keluh Kirana.

"Wah, gawat sekali kalau begitu." Ivan melepas kedua _stiletto _Kirana, "Inilah sebabnya aku benci _stiletto. _Mereka membuat para wanita terluka." Celetuknya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah lipatan lutut dan punggung Kirana lalu mengangkatnya. Kirana hanya bisa mengalungkan lengan kanannya ke leher Ivan sementara tangan kirinya menjingjing _stiletto._

"I-Ivan, kupikir sebaiknya kita mengambil jalan belakang saja. Tidak enak dilihat orang." Kata Kirana resah saat banyak pegawai yang menatapnya saat Ivan melalui koridor utama.

"Ini jalur tercepat untuk pergi ke klinik. Lihat, kita bahkan sudah sampai." Ivan mendorong pintu geser klinik dengan kakinya.

Yang disebut klinik itu sebenarnya hanya ruangan sempit yang berisi alat-alat P3K dasar dan sebuah sofa kecil. Daripada disebut klinik, ruang itu lebih cocok disebut gudang medis. Tak ada penjaga disana, sehingga pegawai bebas menggunakan alat-alat disana.

Ivan mendudukkan Kirana di sofa dan mengurut kakinya dengan telaten. Membuat Kirana teringat pada Antonio.

"Khh..." Kirana mengerang pelan saat kakinya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Sakit?" tanya Ivan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya ataupun menghentikan pijatannya.

"Tidak. Tapi tolong pelan sedi─AAAHH!" Kirana meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak kiri Ivan dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. "Sakit! Sakit!" erangnya panik.

Ivan menarik ujung jemari kaki Kirana dengan keras dan Kirana berteriak kalap. "Tenang, sudah selesai kok. Memang sakit, tapi kakimu akan baik-baik saja." Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada Kirana yang lemas, "Lain kali jangan pakai sepatu seperti ini lagi."

"Tapi aku ingin terlihat tinggi." Kirana membantah.

"Kasihan kakimu, Kirana. Lagipula kau tetap cantik meski tidak memakai hak tinggi. Kalau saja aku tidak menikah dengan Natalie, aku pasti tergila-gila padamu." Kini senyum tulus tersungging di bibir Ivan.

"CK!" Kirana memukul bahu Ivan dengan wajah merah padam. "Jangan menggombaliku, Ivan."

Ivan tertawa pelan. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kau bisa berjalan, tidak?"

"Sepertinya bisa." Kirana meraih tangan Ivan dan mencoba berdiri. Kakinya masih terasa nyeri, namun tidak separah sebelumnya. Ia melirik sepasang _stiletto _kuning pudarnya yang tergeletak di dekat sofa. Ivan mengikuti arah lirikan Kirana dan menghela napas. Ia melepas tangan Kirana dan mencari-cari sesuatu di ruang itu sampai ke kolong-kolong meja yang berdebu.

Tak lama kemudian ia mengacungkan sepasang sandal jepit tua berwarna hijau polos dengan pinggiran yang sudah terkelupas namun masih bisa dipakai ke hadapan Kirana. "Untung ada sandal. Pakai ini." Ia membungkuk lagi untuk memakaikan sandal itu ke kaki Kirana. "Jangan manyun begitu. Kalau tidak, aku cium lho." Gurau Ivan yang kemudian mendapat jitakan penuh cinta dari Kirana.

"Dicium olehmu? _Amit-amit, _lebih baik aku dicium _Chef _Juna saja." Ujar Kirana sekenanya. Ivan mengedikkan bahu.

Sekelebat sosok berambut pirang melintas di lorong. Kirana segera keluar dari ruangan, mengabaikan kakinya. Ia menatap punggung orang itu dengan sedikit ternganga. Bibirnya bergetar menggumamkan sebuah nama, ragu.

"Matt...?"

Matthew berhenti dan berbalik dengan cepat, mengenali suara Kirana. Ia berdiri terpaku dengan mata yang tertuju lurus pada Kirana.

"Matthew?" ulang Kirana lagi. Kakinya mulai bergerak mempersempit jarak antar dirinya dengan Matthew. Semakin lama semakin cepat hingga ia setengah berlari. Ivan yang baru keluar dari ruang P3K hanya diam menonton.

Matthew menyunggingkan senyum kikuk saat Kirana sudah berada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Hai?" sapanya, yang lebih terdengar sebagai pertanyaan.

PLAKK

Kepala Matthew tertoleh ke samping. Panas langsung menjalar dari permukaan pipi yang mengalami kontak dengan telapak tangan Kirana ke seluruh wajah. Matthew menatap Kirana dengan bingung.

"Kirana, ada ap─"

GRAB

Perkataan Matthew terputus di tengah jalan. Karena sekarang Kirana memeluknya erat setelah menamparnya sedemikian keras.

"Matthew... ini Matthew, kan?" tanya Kirana dengan suara yang teredam di dada Matthew. Yang dipeluk tertegun selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan balas memeluk, "Iya, ini aku."

Tak sengaja Matthew bertemu pandang dengan Ivan yang mengintip dari pintu ruang P3K. Ivan menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk yang dibalas Matthew dengan senyuman juga.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucapan lirih Kirana mengalihkan Matthew dari Ivan. Pemuda berdarah Kanada itu menatap Kirana tak percaya.

"Kirana..." ucap Matthew saat Kirana melepaskan pelukannya dan menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Gadis itu menunduk malu memandangi kakinya yang malang mengenakan sandal jepit hijau butut. Matthew ikut menatap kaki Kirana dan ia tersenyum geli. Kemudian ia merasa pipinya disentuh dan kepalanya ditarik hingga sejajar dengan wajah Kirana. Dan selanjutnya gadis itu mengecup pelan pipinya yang tadi ditampar. Wajah Matthew langsung merah padam.

"Maaf tadi aku menamparmu. Refleks." Ucap Kirana dengan sorot mata menyesal.

"Oh, err... tak apa-apa." Matthew menegakkan diri dan menyentuh pipinya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mengganggumu lama-lama. Silakan kembali bekerja." Dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibir, Kirana berbalik menghampiri Ivan yang menunggu di ruang P3K dan terlibat dalam percakapan. Sesekali Kirana menoleh padanya dan menyunggingkan senyum saat bertemu pandang dengan Matthew.

Salahkah Matthew bila ia mulai berharap Kirana akan membalas perasaannya?

xX_TSUDZUKU_Xx

* * *

Yeah! Matthew kembali! Hampir saja aku lupa dengan tokoh utama kita ini. Aku tahu alurnya kecepetan, terutama saat adegan RusSpa (?) di apartemen itu~DX

Aku ngefans banget ama Chef Juna xD -alasan kenapa Chef Juna disebut-sebut di chapter ini XD _  
_

Untuk yang menanyakan hubungan Antonio dengan Lovino, mereka adalah teman SMP dulu yang pernah tanding lawan SMP Kirana sebelum dia dapet beasiswa ke G'Lo (baca The Untold Story chapter 3, jangan lupa di-review juga ya! xDD) #promosi #disambitsendal

Oke, sampe disini aja deh bacotannya.

_Review please?_


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: OOC, USNesia, CanNesia, multi-pairing (fanservice purpose :p), AU, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, typo(s), maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

* * *

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Doppelganger © Luz Bianca**

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

* * *

Kirana duduk memeluk kedua lututnya, bersandar di jendela kaca besar yang menyajikan pemandangan seluruh Manhattan. Kepalanya menengadah menatap salju yang turun perlahan.

Natal.

Musik natal dimana-mana. Di persimpangan jalan ada boneka salju raksasa buatan anak-anak kecil yang dipakaikan kostum sinterklas lengkap dengan karung berisi hadiah─yang tentu saja hanya hiasan.

Kirana menghembuskan napas panjang dan meringis pelan saat ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi selonjor. Entah mengapa kakinya terasa sakit dan ngilu saat digerakkan sedikit saja. Pijatan Antonio hanya menghilangkan rasa sakitnya sementara, setelah itu kumat lagi─dua kali lipat lebih sakit dari semula.

Ia rindu keluarganya. Juga teman-teman sekolahnya. Ia ingin pulang.

Pandangan Kirana tiba-tiba terhalangi oleh sebuah boneka beruang berukuran sedang yang ditempelkan ke wajahnya dengan bagian hidung beruang itu menekan bibirnya. Kirana mengerang dan menyingkirkan boneka itu dari wajahnya.

"Ohohohoho!" Antonio tertawa menirukan gaya tawa sinterklas. Ia duduk menghadap Kirana, menyodorkan segelas _wine─_darimana dia dapat itu masih merupakan misteri─ke hadapan wajah gadis itu. Kirana yang langsung teringat saat ia 'dilecehkan' Tiino di pesta ulangtahun Bella mendorong gelas itu menjauh.

"Oh, ayolah Antonio, aku tidak mau minum minuman beralkohollagi_._ Tidak sekarang."

Mengedikkan bahu, Antonio meminum _wine-_nya dan melirik kedua kaki Kirana yang diselonjorkan. "Bagaimana kakimu? Masih sakit?" ia menyentuh kaki kuning langsat itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Kirana menggumamkan 'iya' pelan, menatap kaca yang berembun karena napasnya. Ia meringis pelan saat Antonio kembali memijatnya.

Lalu terdengar suara ketukan keras dari pintu.

"Biar aku saja." Antonio beranjak berdiri namun tangan Kirana menahan lengan bajunya. "Tidak, aku yang akan membukanya." Kirana menumpukan tangannya ke lantai sementara ia menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Antonio langsung memapahnya ke pintu kemudian bersembunyi di kamar.

CKLEK

Begitu Kirana memutar kunci, pintu langsung menjeblak membuka. Gadis malang itu pun terjatuh dan ia meringis kesakitan saat kakinya tertekuk dalam sudut yang menyakitkan. Antonio yang tadinya bersembunyi segera menghampiri Kirana dan mendongak untuk memberi tatapan tersadisnya pada tamu kurang ajar tersebut. Namun ia terbelalak melihat siapa tamu tersebut.

"ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO-_BASTARDO_! DISINI KAU RUPANYA!" bentak tamu tersebut diikuti dengan rentetan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa yang tidak diketahui Kirana. Namun sepertinya Antonio mengerti bahasa itu karena detik selanjutnya pria berkulit cokelat itu menyunggingkan senyum kikuk pada si tamu.

"...hai, Lovi." Sapa Antonio salah tingkah.

"Hai? Bukan waktunya untuk beramah-tamah, _bastardo. _Kuharap kau punya alasan bagus mengapa kau kabur selama ini." Tamu yang dipanggil Lovi itu kemudian menutup pintu dan melempar tas yang dibawanya ke sofa dengan gaya cuek. "Aku menginap disini malam ini, _bastardo_."

"Eh, t-tapi ini bukan apartemenku." Gerakan membuka pakaian hangat Lovi terhenti, "Apartemen ini milik gadis ini, Lovino." Antonio menunjuk Kirana yang masih merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

Mata _auburn _Lovino beralih pada Kirana. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. Mulutnya membuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun gadis itu menyela dengan wajah lelah, "Lakukan saja apa yang kalian mau." Kemudian gadis itu memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar. Sesaat kemudian pintu kamar dibanting tertutup dan dikunci dari dalam.

Antonio menatap Lovino dengan muram, "Kau tahu, kau membuat gadis itu kesal."

"Kupikir ini tempatmu. Aku kan tidak tahu." Ucap Lovino membela diri. Namun tak ayal rasa bersalah menghampirinya.

"Dia malaikat penyelamatku selama ini. Namanya Kirana." Antonio mengambil dua kaleng _diet cola _di kulkas dan melempar satu pada Lovino. Lovino menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kirana?" kaleng mengeluarkan bunyi mendesis saat Lovino menarik tuas pembukanya. "Namanya Kirana?" ulang Lovino sambil mengerutkan kening. Nama itu membuatnya teringat pada sesuatu.

"Kau mendengarku, Lovi. Namanya Kirana. Kirana Kusnapaharani."

"Ah!" Lovino tersentak. "Gadis itu kan..."

"Gadis itu apa?"

"Aku kenal baik dengannya saat aku sekolah di G'Lo. Apa kau ingat saat pertandingan terakhir kita semasa SMP? Pemain yang mencetak skor tepat sebelum peluit berbunyi adalah gadis itu."

"Ternyata dunia itu sempit sekali, ya." Komentar Antonio saat ingatan tentang pertandingan itu melintas di benaknya. "Jadi Kirana itu pemain sepakbola sebelumnya? Kenapa dia tidak bermain lagi?"

Wajah Lovino langsung berubah muram. "Karir sepakbolanya yang cemerlang itu harus kandas karena menderita penyakit bawaan." Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Jantungnya terlalu lemah. Untungnya ia terselamatkan berkat donor dari saudara kembarnya sendiri."

"Dia punya saudara kembar?" mata Antonio melebar dalam keterkejutan.

"Mm." Lovino meminum _cola-_nya beberapa teguk dan mengusap bibirnya yang basah. "Tragis."

"Hei Antonio, apa Kirana sudah tahu identitasmu?" Antonio menatap Lovino agak lama dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu keberadaanku darimana? Aku tidak pernah menggunakan ponselku selama ini." Antonio mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ya. Ia telah membuang ponselnya jauh-jauh sebelum ia tiba di New York agar tidak ada yang bisa melacaknya. Tapi nyatanya Lovino bisa. Pasti ada yang memberitahunya.

Antonio memandangi Lovino yang nampak agak gelisah dengan penuh ingin tahu. Otaknya mulai berputar memikirkan kemungkinan siapa-siapa yang memberitahu Lovino.

"Lovino?"

Lovino memandang ke arah lain, tidak berani menatap Antonio. Ia menghabiskan _cola_-nya dan beranjak pergi membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Antonio menahan lengannya. Lovino menatap Antonio dengan kesal, "Lepaskan aku, _bastardo_."

Antonio menarik lengan Lovino hingga pria Italia itu terduduk di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau memberitahuku. Siapa?" Ia menyadari Lovino mulai panik dari mata _auburn_-nya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dan bibirnya yang digigit keras.

"Lovino Vargas." Cengkeraman Antonio mengerat.

Kalau Antonio sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan nada rendah, itu berarti kesabarannya sudah habis dan ia mulai marah. Asal tahu saja, Antonio sangat menyeramkan saat dia marah. Lovino tidak ingin melihatnya.

"B-baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu. Sakit, tahu." Cengkeraman Antonio melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas sepenuhnya. Lovino mendesah lega. "Aku diberitahu oleh temanku yang tinggal disini."

"Disini? Di gedung ini?"

Lovino memutar mata, "Di Manhattan, _bastardo._"

Antonio mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seolah sedang kelilipan. Lovino tahu pria itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Maksudmu, Ivan Braginsky?" Lovino mengangguk tanpa daya. Tatapan Antonio tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Kemudian terdengar suara gemeretak kaleng _diet cola _yang dicengkeram terlalu keras_._

* * *

Menuruti saran dari Ivan, Kirana masuk kantor tanpa mengenakan _stiletto _atau _high heels. _Sebagai gantinya, ia memakai sepatu bot tanpa hak warna hitam yang dipadukan dengan terusan selutut berlengan pendek berwarna _navy blue _polos dengan warna putih melingkar di bagian pinggang yang ditutupi dengan _long coat _tebal warna hitam dengan bulu-bulu yang hangat di bagian leher, yang sedikit bergaya lolita dengan aksen pita di bagian kancing─wajar saja karena _long coat _itu hadiah dari Stuart Lee, desainer _lolita fashion _terkemuka di Amerika. Ia juga memakai kacamata _oversized _berlensa kecokelatan sebagai pelindung dari silaunya salju yang memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Ia bersemangat sekali untuk hari ini, terutama karena ia akan bertemu Matthew lagi. Dan untung kondisi kedua kakinya hari ini sangat memungkinkan untuk dipakai berjalan.

Ia mampir sebentar di _brasserie_─kafe bergaya Perancis, memesan _croissant _dan secangkir _frappucino _hangat. Ia menolak sarapan di apartemen. Ini tidak seperti dia yang biasanya tidak pernah menolak masakan Antonio yang lezat. Tadi saja ia baru keluar dari kamar setelah berpakaian lengkap dan langsung menuju ruang depan untuk mengenakan sepatu, tanpa menyahuti panggilan Antonio dan pria asing itu.

Ia kesal. Dan marah. Antonio tidak pernah mau memberitahukan identitasnya pada Kirana sementara orang-orang lain yang mengetahuinya selalu menghindar bila ia tanyai. Setidaknya ia sebagai induk semang diberitahu. Ia merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Ia merasa diperalat.

Tanpa sadar ia mengunyah dengan suara lebih keras daripada biasanya. Tangannya yang bebas terkepal erat di sisi tubuh. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya manyun sementara mengunyah.

Ia akan mengusir Antonio beserta temannya itu nanti sepulang kerja. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu?"

Kirana berhenti mengunyah dan mendongak. Sedetik kemudian matanya melebar dan ia cepat-cepat menelan makanannya.

"Alfred!"

"Hai." Alfred mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" ia mengerling ke sofa beludru merah di hadapan Kirana. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kirana. Alfred memanggil pelayan dan memesan menu yang sama dengan Kirana.

"Lama sekali tak terdengar kabarnya, kau ini." Ucap Kirana, memulai percakapan.

"Haha, maaf, ponselku rusak dan aku harus beli yang baru. Sini, kemarikan ponselmu." Alfred mengulurkan tangannya. Kirana merogoh tasnya dan menyerahkan ponselnya. Alfred mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar sebelum mengembalikannya pada Kirana.

"Alfred keren." Ujar Alfred.

"Apa?"

"Nama kontaknya Alfred Keren."

"Astaga, kau ini narsis sekali!" celetuk Kirana tak percaya. Namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kemudian mendecak.

Alfred diam memandangi Kirana lekat-lekat. Kirana yang tadinya tersenyum lebar jadi ikut diam. Mata hitamnya menatap mata biru Alfred dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau sering tersenyum sekarang." kata Alfred dengan senyum tipis.

"Benarkah?" hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir Kirana. Karena sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

Pesanan Alfred datang dan mereka berhenti sejenak. Alfred menghirup _frappucino_-nya sedikit dan menggigit _croissant. _Kirana hanya diam menatapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Kirana.

"Aku pergi ke Inggris untuk menemui teman lamaku dan menginap disana untuk mencari inspirasi. Bentang alamnya sangat indah. Oh, aku sempat pergi ke _lake district _dan memotret banyak hal disana." Alfred mencari-cari sesuatu dari tas selempang yang dibawanya. "Ini album fotonya." Ia menyodorkan sebuah album yang sepertinya dibuat sendiri. Terlihat dari desainnya yang unik dan ornamen-ornamennya yang tidak biasa.

"Tidak sebagus foto-foto jepretanmu, sih." Alfred menggaruk pipinya malu-malu saat Kirana membuka albumnya.

"Ini keren sekali, Alfred! Pemandangannya indah sekali! Aku jadi ingin kesana." Komentar Kirana sambil membolak-balik koleksi foto Alfred.

"Ya, kan? Sudah kuduga, pasti kau suka." Alfred tersenyum bangga. "Lain kali, kalau aku berkunjung ke Inggris akan kuajak kau."

Kirana menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya dan mengangguk semangat, "Iya!"

"..." Alfred terdiam.

Kirana masih sibuk mengagumi foto-foto Alfred. Matanya berbinar-binar kesenangan. Kemudian ia sampai di lembaran terakhir. Ada satu foto yang berbeda. Kali ini bukan foto pemandangan, namun foto dua orang yang berdiri berdampingan di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua berwarna abu-abu. Kirana mendekatkan wajahnya dan matanya menyipit, karena foto itu diambil dari kejauhan sehingga wajah dua orang itu tidak jelas. Namun ia mengenali siapa mereka. Alfred, tersenyum sangat lebar sambil membentuk huruf 'v' dengan jemarinya sementara tangannya yang lain merangkul seseorang berambut pirang berwajah masam dan beralis─

_"Arthur?!"_

Mata Kirana melebar begitu ia menyadari siapa yang dirangkul Alfred.

"Ada apa, Kirana?" tanya Alfred yang melihat perubahan dalam ekspresi Kirana.

Kirana memperlihatkan foto itu pada Alfred. Jemari lentiknya menunjuk pada pria berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelah Alfred.

"Oh, dia itu teman lamaku yang kuceritakan padamu barusan. Namanya─"

"Arthur Kirkland." Potong Kirana. Alfred menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau tahu dia? _How?_" tanya Alfred heran. "_Well, _dia pernah menjadi guru magang di sebuah sekolah di Jakarta. Kebetulan aku bersekolah disana dan dia menjadi guruku selama tiga tahun. Dan... kami menjadi sahabat dekat selama...itu." ucap Kirana agak terbata saat kenangan pahit itu teringat olehnya. Namun ia memaksakan sebuah senyum agar Alfred tidak khawatir.

_"Miranda..."_

* * *

"Jangan khawatir, kau tetap cantik meski tanpa _stiletto._" Ucap Ivan sambil tersenyum melihat ke arah sepatu bot Kirana.

"Sudahlah, Ivan. Berhenti menggodaku." Kirana mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah Ivan itu seekor lalat. Ia memusatkan perhatian pada buletin _fashion _yang baru diterimanya lima menit yang lalu. Tangan kirinya menyangga buletin yang dibacanya sementara tangan kanannya bergerak membolak-balik lembaran dengan cepat. Di sebelahnya Ivan membawa setumpuk buletin-buletin serupa yang cukup tebal.

"Hahaha... kapan lagi bisa menggoda putri pemilik _La Fashionista _kalau bukan sekarang?" Ivan tertawa kecil melihat Kirana yang menekuni buletin sambil cemberut imut. Jari telunjuknya bergerak menyentuh bibir Kirana yang mengerucut dan menjauh secepat kilat sebelum digigit oleh Kirana.

"IVAN!" seru Kirana. Ia menoleh menatap Ivan dengan mata melotot marah. Ia berdecak keras dan mempercepat langkahnya agar Ivan tidak lagi berjalan di sebelahnya. Ivan berusaha menjejerinya dengan senyum lebar. Entah sejak kapan mengganggu Kirana dan melihat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir menjadi suatu kebiasaan baginya.

"Ivan, sekali lagi menggangguku, kutelepon Natalia." Ancam Kirana tegas.

Ivan tergelak pelan sebelum akhirnya ia diam dan berjalan di sebelah Kirana yang sudah memelankan langkahnya. Jika Kirana sudah mengancam seperti itu berarti ia benar-benar tidak mau diganggu meskipun ancamannya tidak serius. Kirana tidak pernah benar-benar marah kepada Ivan karena pria berdarah Russia itu telah menjadi figur kakak bagi Kirana di kantor. Dari awal Kirana diperkenalkan Pertiwi sebagai calon penerus _La Fashionista_, Ivan sebagai pegawai senior kepercayaan Pertiwi telah ditugasi untuk mengawasi dan membimbing Kirana agar dapat menggantikan Pertiwi nantinya. Sebuah tugas yang berat namun menyenangkan karena ia menjadi satu-satunya pria yang bisa dekat dengan Kirana saat itu. Kehadiran Razak─adik laki-laki Kirana─yang usil dan _sistercomplex _itu menjadi salah satu tantangan bagi Ivan.

BRUK!

Kirana yang berjalan di sebelahnya mendadak tumbang begitu saja seperti pohon. Lamunan Ivan tentang masa lalu buyar dan ia mendapati Kirana telah tergeletak di lantai dalam posisi tengkurap seperti bayi yang belajar merangkak.

"I-Ivan! Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan!" jerit Kirana sambil berusaha berdiri dengan panik. Ivan berjongkok dan membalikkan tubuh Kirana dengan hati-hati lalu menggendongnya.

"Apa kakimu terasa sakit?" tanya Ivan. Kirana menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ivan mengerutkan keningnya. Ini aneh. Biasanya jika Kirana mengalami keadaan seperti ini kakinya akan terasa sakit atau terkilir.

"Ke rumah sakit, ya?" tanya Ivan dengan nada memohon meskipun sebenarnya sia-sia. Karena Ivan akan membawa Kirana ke rumah sakit meskipun gadis itu menolak sekuat tenaga.

"Turunkan aku!" Kirana berontak heboh dengan kedua tangannya sementara kedua kakinya menggantung tak bergerak di lengan kuat Ivan.

"Permisi, dimana dokter yang khusus menangani masalah tulang?" tanya Ivan pada perawat yang lewat. Mengabaikan Kirana yang nampak sangat gelisah dan takut.

"Oh, tepat diujung lorong itu."

"Terima kasih." Perawat itu mengangguk dan pergi. Ivan membenahi posisi gendongannya sejenak dan berjalan menyusuri lorong.

_"_Kirana?"

Kirana berhenti bergerak dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Pandangan matanya meredup begitu melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

Dokter Daniel.

Ivan menatap Daniel yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan alis terangkat. Ia membiarkan Daniel mengamati kondisi Kirana. Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu mendesah berat dan memberi isyarat pada Ivan untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa kau masih bersama Kiku?" tanya Daniel. Kirana menyunggingkan senyum lemah dan menggeleng pelan, "Kami sudah lama putus."

"..."

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah diperiksa oleh dokter tulang─yang merupakan rekan sekuliahan Daniel─Ivan dan Kirana─yang kini harus memakai kursi roda untuk sementara─kembali ke kantor. Namun yang keluar dari mobil hanya Ivan sedangkan Kirana dikunci didalam agar tidak bisa keluar.

"Ivan sialan! Keluarkan aku!" Kirana memukul-mukul kaca jendela mobil dengan kesal. Namun tubuh pria Russia itu terus menjauh dan menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kaca yang menghubungkan tempat parkir dengan _lobby_.

Dan tak lama kemudian Ivan muncul kembali dengan tas tangan kuning berukuran cukup besar yang berisi barang-barang milik Kirana di tangan kanan. Dan tangan kirinya memegang _long coat _hitam berbulu Kirana.

"Kau harus pulang." Ucap Ivan setelah duduk di jok belakang kemudi dan meletakkan barang Kirana di jok belakang. Jika tidak ada embel-embel 'da' dalam ucapannya, berarti Ivan sangat serius. Kirana memberengut tidak senang namun tidak berani membantah.

"Kau harus menjual semua koleksi _stiletto-_mu. Dokter bilang kau tidak diperbolehkan lagi memakainya." Ucap Ivan lagi, sambil menjalankan mobil keluar dari _parking lot _kantor.

Sepanjang jalan Ivan terus berceloteh betapa bahayanya menggunakan _stiletto _terlalu sering. Kirana hanya diam memanyunkan bibirnya dan alisnya saling bertaut. Ia merutuk dalam hati betapa cerewetnya Ivan.

"Hai, Kirana. Kau sudah─ehh..." Antonio yang membuka pintu dibuat tertegun dengan Kirana yang kini duduk di atas kursi roda. Kemudian mata hijaunya bersirobok dengan mata ungu Ivan. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk membiarkan Ivan mendorong kursi roda Kirana ke dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa Kirana baik-baik saja?" nada Antonio terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kirana pendek dan ketus.

Ivan menghela napas dan ia berlutut di hadapan Kirana. Melihat gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu tidak mau menatapnya, Ivan meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya hangat. Kirana menarik lagi tangannya namun Ivan tidak membiarkan. "Kirana, maafkan aku, da. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Demi ibumu yang memercayakan dirimu padaku, demi Razak yang sangat menyayangimu, dan demi _La Fashionista. _Jika kau sakit terus, da, bagaimana _La Fashionista _bisa berjalan dengan baik, da?_" _Dengan nada lembut, Ivan membujuk Kirana.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon bagus dari Kirana, Ivan menghela napas lagi dan berdiri. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Kirana tiga kali dan berjalan keluar. Ia melirik Antonio yang hanya berdiri menatapnya sekilas sebelum menutup pintu.

RRRRR...

Kirana menarik tuas kendali kursi roda dan ia bergerak masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya tepat sebelum Antonio bisa ikut masuk.

xX_TO BE CONTINUED_Xx

* * *

Phew!

Katanya mau hiatus, tapi kenapa masih update fanfic?

Well, ada seseorang yang rajin banget nagih utang fanfic dan mungkin doanya terkabulkan makanya saya update fanfic ini -_-''

Well, cuma segini yang bisa saya lakukan, semoga memuaskan :)

Balik hiatus lagi aaah #kabur

Review? :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! I'm back! Ok then just go on the story ;D

* * *

Warning: OOC, USNesia, CanNesia, multi-pairing (fanservice purpose :p), AU, a bit of Mary Sue/Gary Stu, human name used, maybe plot hole, and other warnings.

* * *

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Doppelgänger © Luz Bianca**

**xXx_Doppelgänger_xXx**

* * *

Antonio mengggerak-gerakkan _vacuum cleaner _ke segala arah dengan tatapan menerawang. Kirana masih tidak mau bicara dengannya sejak Lovino mendadak muncul di depan pintu apartemen Kirana pada malam natal tempo hari. Saat ini pria berkeriwil itu tengah sibuk menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh rekannya sesama pemain sepak bola. Oh ya, Lovino sekarang tengah berada di puncak karirnya sebagai salah satu pemain di klub sepak bola papan atas dan kerap bermain di timnas Italia.

Terdengar suara aneh dari _vacuum cleaner _dan Antonio membungkuk untuk memungut benda yang menyumbat lubang penyedot debu. Sebuah buku saku tebal bersampul biru tua yang sudah sangat usang. Antonio membuka lembar pertama dan membaca nama si empunya buku yang ditulis dengan tidak begitu rapi, khas tulisan pelajar. Lovino Vargas.

"Kenapa Lovi membawa buku tua ini? Sangat bukan dirinya sekali." Gumam Antonio sambil membuka-buka lembaran demi lembaran yang sudah menguning dan sedikit berbau apak. Ia berhenti di suatu halaman dimana Lovino menggambar hati berwarna merah tua besar-besar dengan foto _candid_ seorang gadis berseragam sekolah ditempelkan di tengah-tengah gambar. Tatapan Antonio langsung berubah menjadi sayu begitu mengenali siapa gadis itu.

"Apa sekarang kau masih menyukainya, Lovi? Kuharap tidak, karena..." Antonio menggantung ucapannya sambil menatap gadis dalam foto. Ibu jarinya mengusap foto itu dengan perlahan.

TING TONG

Antonio meletakkan buku itu di atas meja lalu mematikan _vacuum cleaner _kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Ia mengintip melalui celah pintu dan langsung membuka pintu begitu tahu siapa yang datang. Seorang pria dengan senyum psikopat tersungging di bibirnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ivan. Tapi mengapa ia datang kesini sekarang? Seingat Antonio, Ivan sudah menjemput Kirana ke kantor sekitar empat jam yang lalu.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahumu," ujar Ivan begitu ia dipersilakan duduk oleh Antonio. Terdapat nada panik dalam suaranya.

"_Ja_, memberitahu apa?" Antonio duduk di hadapan Ivan dengan kedua tangan bertaut di bawah dagu.

"Kirana masuk rumah sakit lagi. Parah sekali. Dia sampai harus masuk ruang ICU."

Napas Antonio tertahan dan sekujur tubuhnya menegang. _Lagi? _

"Kali ini, kumohon datanglah kesana. Kirana memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi aku tahu, dia membutuhkanmu." Ivan menatap Antonio dengan sorot mata serius bercampur memohon. Antonio terpaku, mulutnya terasa membeku sehingga kata-kata yang ingin terucapkan sulit keluar.

"Datanglah, Antonio..."

* * *

"Tolong katakan padaku, Tiino. Apa ini semua salahku karena mengajak Kirana keluar makan siang?" tanya Matthew sambil mondar-mandir dalam kepanikan yang kentara. Tiino yang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu depan ICU hanya diam, sama paniknya dengan Matthew. Iris _violet_-nya tertumbuk pada cincin platina yang terlihat asing tersemat di jari manis kanan Matthew. Matanya melebar selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia tertunduk, mengerti. Ia sudah kalah.

Suara derap langkah yang berasal dari pintu yang menghubungkan koridor ruang ICU dengan koridor utama membuat Matthew dan Tiino menghentikan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Keduanya terperangah melihat Ivan datang bersama seorang pria Hispanik berambut cokelat yang sama sekali tidak asing. Suster dan dokter yang kebetulan lewat langsung memberi jalan pada mereka berdua.

"B-bukannya dia _Prince_ Antonio yang sedang buron itu...? _Is he really coming here?_" tanya Tiino sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kirana? Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ivan sebelum pria berambut cokelat yang dipanggil _Prince_ Antonio itu membuka mulutnya.

Matthew menggeleng, "Komplikasi kanker paru-paru stadium empat dan gangguan saraf motorik." Ia dapat mendengar suara napas Antonio yang tertahan.

"Apa kalian... sudah melihatnya?" tanya Antonio agak terbata. Matthew dan Tiino menggeleng.

Lalu pintu ruang ICU dibuka dan keluarlah beberapa perawat yang mendorong sebuah ranjang beroda yang ditiduri Kirana. Antonio, Ivan, Matthew dan Tiino langsung mengikuti mereka.

"Ivan?" suara itu membuat Ivan berhenti dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang dokter berwajah Asia berambut hitam dengan helai kebiruan yang menarik.

"Daniel," Ivan menghampiri Daniel tergesa-gesa. "Bagaimana keadaan Kirana?" tanyanya khawatir. Alih-alih menjawab, Daniel malah berbalik pergi sambil memberi isyarat kepada Ivan untuk mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kirana, Daniel?" Ivan mengulang pertanyaannya saat mereka berdua telah duduk di dalam ruangan Daniel.

"Sudah berapa lama Kirana tinggal di apartemen itu?" Daniel malah balik bertanya. Ivan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Daniel.

"Apa hubungannya dengan keadaan Kirana, Daniel?" tanya Ivan gusar.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja!" seru Daniel sedikit membentak. Ia nampak gelisah. Ivan terdiam, mengingat-ingat. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak mengkalkulasikan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Empat tahun." Jawab Ivan. Daniel menghela napas berat. Dokter yang berusia akhir duapuluhan itu memijat pelipisnya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi, Daniel?" desak Ivan yang semakin khawatir melihat reaksi Daniel.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Kirana." Ivan menyanggupi dengan satu kali anggukan mantap.

Daniel menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Ada timbunan polonium dan timah dalam paru-paru Kirana. Kedua unsur itu yang menyebabkan sel-sel paru-paru Kirana menjadi sel kanker. Aku curiga Kirana sudah sakit sejak lama sekali. Dan baru ketahuan sekarang, ketika kankernya sudah mencapai stadium empat."

"Kenapa... Bagaimana bisa ada timah dalam paru-parunya?"

"..." Tidak ada respon apapun dari Daniel selain wajah _desperate _yang ditunjukkannya.

"Daniel," ucapan Ivan menggantung. "Ini pasti berhubungan dengan lamanya Kirana tinggal di apartemen itu kan?" pertanyaan Ivan langsung terjawab saat Daniel menatapnya.

"Kau berkesimpulan, apartemen itu terkontaminasi polonium dan timah, begitu kan?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kedua unsur tersebut merupakan hasil peluruhan dari gas radon yang sering ditemukan di dalam gedung. Nah, dalam apartemen Kirana diduga terkandung gas radon yang terhirup masuk ke paru-paru dan meluruh menjadi polonium dan timah." Jelas Daniel.

Ivan tak dapat berkata-kata lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Daniel. Ia hanya memandang Daniel yang juga menatapnya dengan nanar.

* * *

Kirana diam memandangi selang infus yang menempel di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai rumah sakit yang selalu beraroma kematian. Rumah sakit juga selalu mengingatkannya pada Miranda yang merelakan jantungnya untuk menyelamatkan Kirana yang nyaris mengalami kegagalan jantung. Saat ia membuka mata beberapa menit yang lalu, ia langsung berteriak histeris dan memberontak ingin kabur begitu menyadari dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Antonio, Tiino, dan Matthew sampai kewalahan menenangkannya hingga akhirnya masuklah seorang perawat yang kemudian menyuntikkan suatu cairan yang membuat Kirana lemas. Kirana menyadari cairan yang disuntikkan itu adalah obat penenang.

Kirana memalingkan pandangannya dari selang infus dan menatap ketiga pria yang duduk di sekelilingnya. Bibirnya yang pucat membuka, membisikkan permintaan akan air. Antonio membantunya untuk menegakkan tubuh sementara Matthew meminumkan segelas air putih yang terasa sangat dingin di tenggorokannya yang kering.

Ia meringis pelan saat kepalanya terasa sakit begitu ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia memejamkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras saat rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksa. Bahkan erangan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Matthew menggenggam tangan kanannya dan ia mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk balas menggenggam tangan Matthew seerat mungkin. Namun yang terasa oleh Matthew hanyalah remasan kecil.

"Ss-sakit..." rintih Kirana. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambutnya sampai rontok, namun apa daya seluruh tubuhnya lemas bagai tak bertulang setelah disuntikkan obat penenang beberapa saat yang lalu. Rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyiksa. Kirana sampai ingin menangis rasanya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya dan surai pirang memenuhi pandangannya. _Onyx _Kirana bergerak hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dirinya sedang bertatapan dengan sepasang _violet _yang keindahannya tertutup kacamata_. _

Cokelat bertatapan dengan pirang yang lain.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Ivan masuk, membuyarkan seluruh kegiatan di kamar itu.

"Kirana, _thanks God,_ kau sudah sadar, da." Ivan mendekati Kirana dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia melirik sekilas Matthew yang sedang mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Sadar tengah dilirik, Matthew menjadi salah tingkah. Apalagi Tiino dan Antonio melihat semuanya tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ivan." Sahut Kirana pelan.

"Syukurlah jika benar begitu. Aku, Antonio, dan Tiino pergi keluar dulu." Ivan mendorong Antonio dan Tiino─yang nampak tidak terima dengan perkataannya─keluar ruangan. "Matthew, tolong jaga Kirana sebentar ya." Ia menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti pada Matthew sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh kami keluar?" tanya Tiino saat sudah berada di luar kamar. Kedua alisnya berkerut tidak senang.

"Kirana dan Matthew butuh waktu berdua saja, kau tahu kan kalau mereka baru saja bertunangan."

"Apa? Kirana sudah bertunangan?!" ulang Antonio dengan intonasi tinggi. Ivan memberi isyarat pada Antonio untuk diam dan mengangguk.

Antonio berdehem sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih pelan tanpa mengurangi keterkejutannya, "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tadi, beberapa saat sebelum Kirana mendadak pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Saat itu Kirana dan Matthew sedang keluar makan siang berdua." Jawab Tiino. Kemudian ia menambahkan dengan nada lirih, "Matthew menceritakan rencananya padaku bahwa ia akan melamar Kirana di sebuah restoran bergaya Perancis yang romantis."

"Memangnya kenapa, Antonio?" Ivan melirik Antonio yang terdiam dengan kekecewaan yang terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak mencengkeram sesuatu yang berada di sakunya. Melihat Antonio yang sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa, Ivan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di depan kamar.

Tanpa disangkanya, Antonio mengeluarkan benda di sakunya yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Sebuah kotak cincin beludru hitam berbentuk mawar─persis seperti dugaan Ivan sebelumnya. Antonio mendesah berat, menatap kotak cincin itu dengan tatapan sedih, "Aku berniat untuk melamar Kirana. Aku membeli cincin ini secara darurat dengan memanfaatkan popularitasku sebagai pangeran. Aku tidak peduli dengan berita tentang keberadaanku yang akan menyebar. Dan ternyata aku terlambat. Sangat terlambat." Ia menyunggingkan senyum getir.

Antonio berjalan menuju tempat sampah dan mengangkat tangannya yang memegang kotak cincin sehingga berada di atas tempat sampah. Dengan tatapan sayu ia melepas genggamannya dan membiarkan kotak cincin itu meluncur jatuh ke dalam tempat sampah. Suara kotak cincin yang menghantam permukaan tempat sampah memecahkan kesunyian yang mendadak menyergap mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana dengan Putri Sara, Antonio? Bukankah kau sudah dijodohkan dengannya? Apa yang kurang darinya? Dia cantik, dia baik hati, dan dia juga sangat aktif dalam organisasi-organisasi kemanusiaan internasional. Sejauh ini aku tidak menemukan cacat dari dirinya." Tanya Ivan memecahkan keheningan, merujuk pada Sara Guevara, putri kedua dari Kerajaan Portugis. Keduanya memang telah dijodohkan demi mempererat hubungan kerjasama antar negara. Pernikahan politik.

"Putri Sara, ya?" Antonio bergumam, "Justru karena itu. Dia terlalu sempurna untukku dan itu membosankan. Dan sebaliknya, saat bersama Kirana aku merasa dibutuhkan. Dan hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Aku membutuhkan wanita yang membutuhkanku." Antonio menatap pintu kamar dengan nanar. Memorinya selama tinggal di apartemen Kirana muncul di pikirannya. Mulai dari bagaimana gadis itu menyelamatkannya yang meringkuk kedinginan nyaris _hypothermia _di pinggir jembatan sampai bagaimana gadis itu marah padanya. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan dan membahagiakan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, da?" tanya Ivan.

Muncul senyuman getir dari bibir Antonio, "Apalagi yang dapat kulakukan? Sudah pasti menikahi Putri Sara. Dan menerima ceramah dari kedua orangtuaku." Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap dinding koridor rumah sakit yang berwarna salem lurus-lurus seolah ia memiliki dendam pribadi pada dinding itu.

Ivan membuka mulutnya dan baru saja akan menyahut ketika pintu kamar berderit terbuka menampakkan kepala pirang Matthew di baliknya.

"Kalian kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja? Kirana menunggu kalian." Ucapnya.

"Ah, maaf. Kami keasyikan ngobrol." Ivan menimpali. Ia berdiri, memberi isyarat pada Tiino dan Antonio untuk masuk. Matthew membuka pintu lebih lebar agar semuanya bisa masuk kemudian menutupnya lagi setelah yakin tidak ada tamu lagi di koridor.

Antonio yang terlebih dahulu menghampiri Kirana yang duduk bersandar pada ranjang yang telah disesuaikan posisinya untuk menyangga punggungnya. Melalui pandangan mata, ketiga pria lainnya di kamar itu setuju untuk tetap diam di tempat. Mereka bertiga mengamati Antonio yang menggenggam tangan Kirana erat-erat sambil berbicara dengan suara rendah yang tidak terlalu terdengar. Kirana terlihat sedih namun berusaha menutupinya. Ia terkesiap saat Antonio memeluknya, namun kemudian ia diam tidak menolak. Kedua lengannya perlahan bergerak melingkari tubuh Antonio, balas memeluknya.

Ivan melirik Matthew yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak kanan Matthew dan menepuknya dua kali.

"Kirana tetap milikmu, Matthew." Matthew memalingkan kepalanya dan menjadi salah tingkah. Rupanya Ivan memahaminya lebih dari yang diduganya.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sentakan keras, mengagetkan semua yang berada di kamar. Antonio dan Kirana terkejut dan cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Dari pintu muncul Lovino yang berdiri tersengal-sengal. Ia menatap Kirana yang berbaring setengah duduk di ranjang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dalam benaknya muncul bayangan Kirana semasa sekolah yang sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit.

"Lovino..." gumam Kirana. Ia mengenali ekspresi wajah Lovino sebagai ekspresi takut kehilangan. Persis seperti saat Kirana _drop _ketika masih bersekolah di G'Lo.

"Sudah tujuh tahun terlewat setelah Miranda pergi," gumam Lovino kemudian melanjutkan, "Apa kau berencana untuk pergi juga?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak─ukhh..." Kirana menunduk mengernyitkan alisnya saat dirasakannya nyeri pada rusuk dan ulu hatinya.

"Kirana? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Antonio khawatir. Kirana mengangkat tangannya dan mengangguk sambil berusaha menahan sakit.

"Tak apa, ini hanya reaksi tubuhku pada obat. Aku... baik-baik saja."

* * *

Karena Kirana menolak menjalani pengobatan secara kemoterapi, Daniel memutuskan untuk membuat lubang kecil di dada Kirana─untuk mengeluarkan cairan yang memenuhi paru-parunya. Daniel juga memberi Kirana obat-obatan oral untuk meringankan rasa sakit akibat gejala kanker─yang sebenarnya juga berpotensi merusak paru-paru Kirana serta berefek samping pada organ lainnya.

Sambil mempersiapkan obat bius dan segala macam peralatan lainnya, Daniel melirik Kirana. Gadis itu terbaring─dalam balutan piyama hijau muda milik rumah sakit─diam tanpa ekspresi. Daniel tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kirana lagi dalam kondisi yang sama persis seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu sudah banyak berkembang semenjak terakhir Daniel bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit saat Kiku mengunjunginya, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Pengecualian untuk saat Kirana yang dibawa Ivan ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan lumpuh.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Daniel?" pertanyaan Kirana membuat Daniel menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya membuka bungkus alat suntik yang akan digunakannya untuk menyuntikkan obat bius ke botol infus.

Daniel tersenyum ramah dan menggeleng, "Aku hanya berpikir, kau sudah banyak berkembang sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu bersama keponakanku." Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dilihatnya Kirana menyunggingkan senyum tipis mendengar perkataannya. Daniel menyuntikkan obat bius yang telah disedotnya ke dalam alat suntik ke botol infus dan menunggu reaksi dari tubuh Kirana.

"Maafkan aku,"

Daniel menoleh terheran-heran, "Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Namun Kirana hanya menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu menghela napas berat kemudian menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang membosankan, merasakan pergelangan tangannya─dimana jarum infus itu tertanam─mulai terasa dingin dan perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Ia merespon pertanyaan dari perawat asisten Daniel dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat hingga kemudian pandangannya menggelap dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Fuaahh! UN sudah selesai dan maaf saya perlu banyak waktu untuk melanjutkan fic kesayangan kita ini~ #plak

Inspirasi untuk chapter ini kudapat waktu lagi belajar Fisika kelas XII bab Radioaktivitas dan Atom Berinti Banyak plus materi Kimia bab Unsur-Unsur Radioaktif. Oh saya sukaaaaa banget materi ituuuuuu!#FYI #curcol

Well, umm... review?


End file.
